Arranged To Be Mates
by PsychoticSmartypants
Summary: Arranged marriage? Everybodys heard of it. Arranged marriage where the husband doesn't even know he's engaged? That one's new. Meet Artemis Lowe. Childhood best friend of resident broody werewolf, and current fiance. And when she returns to Beacon Hills after 7 years of running from her past, the future doesn't treat her well. Derek/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is my first 'proper' fanfiction. Hope you like it! And if a quick review won't hurt... you get the gist of it. Anyway tell me if I should continue or not! Here it is...**

**Prologue **

**I'm not Snow White,  
but I'm lost inside this forest.  
I'm not Red Riding Hood,  
but I think the wolves have got me.**

"This _thing_ with the Argent girl needs to end now! We can't trust her. Much less let Derek go amok and get hurt. Brutally, I may add."

"If I was talking to you I'd say that we should make an evil plan to end _them_ before she ends him, but since I'm not, I won't add my opinion"

"Stop being so melodramatic Peter, we already apologized for eating your cookies. Now either tell us your evil master plan or get lost." Talia Hale, respected Alpha, snapped irritably.

Rolling my eyes at his childish behaviour, I flipped to the next page of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet,_ the original play, and even though I love this British dude, I can't help but think that _Romeo and Juliet_ is a bit too sappy for my taste... know what I mean?

Anyway, while Talia was planning 'Mission Bitches need to Break-up', and Peter was typically being a pompous ass, I lay sprawled on the coach, flat on my belly, with Lady Gaga blasting through my headphones. And just so you get a clearer picture, _I was bored out of my fricking mind!_

"Will you please shut off that crap, I'm not exactly in Lady Gaga feels today!" Peter complained, more like whined, indignantly.

Pulling a pod out of my ear, I smiled deviously, "How about you turn off your super hearing. You know, that might actually help."

Peter always hated that he couldn't exactly control the 'listening to stuff you're not supposed to listen to' aspect of his gift, so I found myself responsible to tease him, just so he feels worse at his failure. I mean the dude's been trying to get the hang of it for a year now, but no success. Nada!

At my snide comment, Peter glared, aggrieved. Well, he deserves it. He's been blabbing like a baboon about his stupid cookies that we _accidently_ ate, he totally deserves a 'shut-up call' and I think I gave it to him.

"Now don't start crying, and get out of here. Skedaddle, fly the coop! Come on, shoo!" I make wild gestures vaguely directed to the door. Peter just huffed indignantly and stalked out the room, leaving a very relieved Talia and Artemis in his wake.

As soon as Peter's lean frame disappeared out the door the harmonized sigh of relief from both Talia and me could be heard.

A door's click was audible before the dull thud of boots resonated through the practically empty house. _Peter came back in? Great, just great._

But, much to our surprise, it wasn't Peter, it was Derek. He walked in the lounge and plonked himself on the rocking chair in front of the fireplace. Surprisingly, his hair was messy, not in their usual effortless spikes, and his lips were swollen, probably from smooching Kate too much. _UGH!_

How I'm so sure of that? Well, it's probably the lipstick mark on the tip of his collar. _Talk about Golden Giveaway. _

Glancing at Talia, I couldn't help but laugh, but I successfully resisted by biting the inside of my cheek. But it wasn't enough and I could soon feel a laugh bubbling restlessly in my throat, and you can't blame me. The look Talia was giving her son, of pure disgust swirled in with a look pure terror, it was getting harder not to laugh.

"What the actual bananas?" Talia yelled, desperately trying not to cuss.

Derek, who had almost fallen asleep without even a glance our way, jolted up from the chair. "Huh?" was the groggy reply.

That was the last straw. I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach as I kicked and snorted miserably.

"Whaaa?" Derek was anything but confused.

Talia gave me an exasperated look before looking back at Derek. "What the flying frogs have you done to yourself!"

Derek looked down at his shirt and replied even more confused and suddenly defensive, "Uncle Peter bought me the shirt. I quite like it, mind you."

"Were you out with a girl?" Talia asked sternly, ignoring his ridiculous reply.

"What makes you think that? And I would've told you if I was, wouldn't I."

That got me sobered up. He didn't know we knew about Kate, but lying straight at our faces, his mother and his _best friend,_ was... well, hurtful.

Having said his part, Derek stomped up to his room, leaving a teary eyed Talia, who looked stricken: wounded. Honestly, for a few minutes I was shocked too. He never lied to me, _never ever, in a thousand years_ – it was his promise to me, something we compared to a wedding oath.

_Guess, it's not a very functional marriage._


	2. All Starts Here

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it and make sure to drop a cute little review as you go. so here it is!**

**When the hour is night**  
**And hopelessness is sinking in**  
**And the wolves all cry**  
**To fill the night with hollering**

It's really quite a beauty, plain, but a beauty nonetheless.

A triskelion, the elegant swirls almost hypnotic; ironically, made of silver, nestled in a crescent moon, hanging limply from her neck. It felt like a noose tightened around her fragile bones. It didn't weigh much, it was actually pretty light, but standing in front of the mirror, Artemis couldn't deny that the weight she was now carrying for 7 years, felt like dread pulling her down.

She was going back to Beacon Hills.

_Going back to Beacon Hills? _Artemis had the sudden urge to laugh mirthlessly. _Going back to that hell hole, the place where she had lost whatever little she had had? _Looking back, she never would've thought it would happen like this, she thought if she maybe go one day, it'll be to visit her dead mother's grave, or reunite with her old friends, but not like this. Never like this.

To go back to _save_ that town seemed even more absurd. But orders are orders. But why the devil, did it have to be _Beacon Hills?_

"You ready?" A young blond, a few years younger than Artemis, standing at the doorway with her suitcases asked.

Artemis sighed deeply, before pushing herself away from the mirror. You know how it feels when you're seeing something for the last time, and just want to get a good at it, that's what Artemis felt, an urge to capture the last bits of her scattering essence before she left.

She turned to Bradley with a tight smile, "It's now or never."

Bradley nodded, but a few tears collected at the end of his eyes, making his sapphires even brighter. These was one of the rare occasions when Bad Boy Brad, Captain of the football team, Jock, lost his cool and let his walls down. Kid's been through a lot, and the similarity was the reason Artemis adopted him. After the loss of her own brother, Brad seemed like the only right thing to do and now here she was, breaking her promise to him. _I guess that makes two of us. _She thought mournfully, her past bubbling to the surface.

"Hey! You're the one who said the Californian sun wasn't good for your perfect skin, don't you pin this on me." Artemis mad a futile attempt to be playful, but stepped into Brad's embrace, hugging him vigorously

"I still can't believe I'm not in on 'Mission Save Dippy Fiancé from Homicidal Lizard". Brad moaned his playful self seeping back into his bones. He gave Artemis a dopey grin before effortlessly picking up her bags a skipping down the stairs.

"You might want to hurry, you know. Your male damsel awaits you at your destination." He called, picking a slightly suggestive tone.

"You and your sick jokes about Derek. I haven't seen the poor guy in 7 years! I'm pretty sure our forc- no, our _requisite_ engagement is the least of his worries."

"Whatever you say, sister dearie!"

* * *

"You will eat the diet Coach prescribed and you will definitely take your pills. Exercise daily and... oh yeah, drink milk and, for God sakes, _brush your teeth."_

"Okay, Mom!" Brad laughed before throwing in the last of Artemis' bags.

"You're all set. Now _you_ remember, pills at 8, do your own laundry, do not eat fast food every day, and I forbid you from having curly fries for a week." Brad huffed, seeming proud with his list of demands.

"You do know that there will be no one to make sure I do all that, right?" Artemis retorted raising a brow.

"But you better."

"Your threat is pathetic."

Artemis pulled Brad into a cuddly hug full of feels, before slipping something in to his pocket. He furrowed his brow before digging in his pocket and extracting... a bag of M&M's?

Brad looked up, immensely resembling a puppy, but Artemis didn't point it out.

"You like my departing gift?"

"Like it?"He almost looked offended, "I LURVE IT! It's been ages since I got my hands on these little buggers." Brad was like a little kid on Christmas.

He suddenly looked up, suddenly looking troubled, "Coach is going to kill both you and me."

"That is if he finds out." Artemis gave him a quick wink before slipping into the soft leather interior of her Acura NSX.

"Call me every day or I'll kill you."Brad threatened uselessly before stepping back from the car looking sobered up again. All Artemis could see was his solemn face as she drove out of their street, but he soon turned his attention back to the bag of M&M's, giddily walking up the porch, with a quick glance at the moving car.

* * *

California? That's 43 hours of driving, but Artemis isn't crazy she's going by plane, planning on getting her car sent there later. Bradley couldn't drop her off because of ridiculous high school, but she wasn't complaining. She needed all the time she could get to sort out her thoughts.

Going back to a fiancé, who may or may not have forgotten about their entire relationship. Artemis couldn't blame him though. He was told one day and the next his whole family sizzled to death caused by his psychotic girlfriend. It was exactly this that pushed Talia to get them engaged at the age of 16.

Then, returning to her _hometown, her mother's hometown. _Artemis felt a wave of melancholy she hadn't felt since the day she missed her mother's funeral. _Perished in a fire caused by your fiancé's psychotic, bitchy ex._ Not what normal people called normal. How can one be _normal_ when they life, not with, but within the world of supernatural creatures; saving innocents, getting rid of evil, it had become Artemis' profession, her life. She felt like it was her obligation to avenge her late family, they might not have been related to blood, but every Hale, even , was dear to Artemis, and till this day she mourns them- with every cup of Talia's favourite coffee, every morning breakfast of her mother's special blueberry pancake recipe, and even watching replays of her favourite movies with Brad, a little tradition Artemis and the Hale sisters, Cora and Laura had made.

She made sure she still lived with them, and they with her.

Boarding the plane, Artemis felt a jolt of nervousness she had never felt on her missions before. _Your missions don't usually consist of you going back to Beacon Hills to you old best friend and fighting homicidal lizard men._ Okay, that makes sense. Artemis had to give some credit to her subconscious. That was probably the most comprehendible thought she's had since she heard of her new mission.

_Well Beacon Hills, here I come._

**Hope you liked it! Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	3. He Whines Too Much

**Sorry guys! But I had my exams and didn't have a second to spare for my Fanfic. But here it is, the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and make sure you review your thoughts on Stiles etc. Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me**  
**Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy**  
**The moon's awake now with eyes wide open**  
**My body's craving, so feed the hungry**

Artemis flipped through a 5 year old fashion catalogue whilst she sat on the blue plastic chair in the airport waiting for her receiver._ Seriously, where is he?_ It had been an hour and a half and there was no sign of the kid Artemis used to babysit. Oh! And was he a_dorable_! _Wonder how he looks now._ She bet he was still the spaz he used to be when he was 7. Artemis smiled, finally having some nice memory of her past.

'Missie! Hullo! Arty! Look up!"

Artemis' head snapped up at her old nicknames. She craned her neck trying to see who was calling her, until her eyes landed on a lanky boy, decked in plaid and converse, his arms flailing around idiotically. That dopey grin was unforgettable!

"Spud!" Artemis screeched, jumping out of her seat, the catalogue falling on the floor as she raced towards the boy.

She launched herself into his arms and he spun her around, laughing maniacally. He placed her on the ground and she wobbled a bit on her heeled booties.

"You're late." She admonished, her babysitter side already kicking in.

'Spud' scoffed, rolling his eyes before walking towards her abandoned chair to retrieve her bags. "Sorry Mommy, I'll make you pie and milk shake when we get home" he squeaked in a girly tone, grinning at her before he attempted to lift her bags. Failed attempt. "What the hell is in here, a bull?"

This time, Artemis rolled her eyes, taking the bag from him with an unnatural ease.

"Okay, either you've built some muscles, or I'm just too scrawny."

"You're too scrawny." Artemis answered simply, proceeding to strut out of the terminal leaving a struggling 'Spud', heaving under her bags, cursing under his breath.

"Stop cursing, Spud. It's not attractive."

"Yes Mother," he mock saluted her, which was probably a bad idea as he almost tripped under the weight of the bags. "And, it's not Spud anymore. I go by Stiles now."

"Stiles, huh?" She twisted her lips into a thoughtful expression, before nodding slowly, "Nah! You're still Potato Pothead to me." She laughed at his annoyed expression.

"Okay _Stiles_, where's your car. Oh God! Don't tell me you came on you bicycle." She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Are you mad woman? I got a new car." He jut his chin out as he strode off to a line of parked cars, mumbling something under his breath.

_Let's see this magic pumpkin carriage._ Artemis thought as she followed Stiles, the sharp chill of the wind seeping in through her Cruella Wrap Coat., all furry, but instead of being black and white like in the movie, hers was sweet beige with touches of peach.

"Stop strutting like a spoilt princess and get to the friking car already, Jack Frost's got my nose." Artemis whined behind Stiles, rubbing her pink nose mournfully.

"Stop complaining like one, and I'm in plaid and you're in a friking fur coat! Jack Frost hasn't even gotten anywhere near me." But he spoke too soon, almost immediately a shiver passed through his body and he shook momentarily.

"You jinxed it!" Artemis sang before dropping her bags by a silver Mercedes they had stopped by.

Artemis wolf whistled. "Sweet ride you got yourself." She mused as she turned to Stiles.

"I know." He sighed dreamily. But he wasn't looking at the Mercedes. He was staring starry eyed at the shabby, battered baby blue jeep that was parked haphazardly beside the Mercedes. _Figures. Only Spud would park his car like that._

Artemis shook her head before sighing sadly, piling her bags in the jeep's back seat, and sliding into the passenger seat.

"What the fuck is that horrible smell!" Artemis all but screeched, pinching her nose shut, a disgusted expression stretched across her face.

Stiles took a deep whiff. "It's curly fries, adderall and onion, but pre dominantly curly fries and adderall." He shrugged nonchalantly, as Artemis gave him her angry whale face.

"What" he asked, defensive.

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes, "Just drive."

And off they went, straight into the pit of hell.

* * *

Stiles sang the last of his pitches, in his soprano singing voice. Artemis' head was ducked, her hand clutching her ears as she miserably tried to wiggle out of his jeep.

"Let me out you filthy maggot!"

Stiles ignored her, continuing his song as he repeatedly hit the lock button as Artemis tried to open it.

"We're in front of your house! Let me out! I've already spent _way_ too much time with you!"

Stiles suddenly stopped, causing Artemis to smile in relief.

"Awww Arty, I'm not that bad a company!" he slurred, seeming slightly whimsical.

"Okay! I'm out of here!" She quickly shoved the door open and leaped out of the car, not even caring for her precious bags. She clambered towards the double storey house, wobbling past the Sheriff cruiser, making her way towards the door, desperately needing to rest her probably swollen feet.

"Coming!" a manly voice called from behind the door as she knocked loudly, trying to get in the house, so she could get refuge in the Sheriff's back before Stiles got to her again.

The door swung open and Artemis smiled her rare wide smiles, but what could she say, coming back to Beacon Hills made her feel like her old self again.

"Sheriff!"

"Missie! Look how much you've grown," The Sheriff cooed affectionately.

"I've grown too, you know." A whiny voice said behind them and Stiles soon came into view, heaving again under the weight of Artemis' bags.

"Well, not enough to carry a frail little lady's bags." The Sheriff joked, opening the door a little more so they could walk in.

"Pft, it's not me Pops, it's her bags! They're so heavy!"

The Sheriff took a bag from Stiles, sliding it off his shoulders easily, before raising his eyebrow at Stiles as the boy in question smiled sheepishly, which seemed more dopey than sheepish.

Oh! This was going to be a fun stay.


	4. Black Beauty

**Hello! Here's another chapter of Arranged to be Mates! I hope you enjoy and _please _drop a review on your thoughts! **

**I don't want to face the world in tears,**  
**Please think again, I'm on my knees,**  
**Sing that song to me,**  
**No reason to repent,**

"Who the flipping hell is knocking that door at this ungodly hour of the night" Artemis screeched like an owl, frustrated that she didn't get any sleep.

She stomped down the stairs, growling menacingly. Her hair was a bird's nest and her pretty features were contorted into an angry scowl.

"Where the fuck is Stiles?"Artemis thought of how high he was before the Sheriff and she actually got him to bed. He was definitely not waking up anytime soon and the Sheriff was gone for a night shift at the station.

_Perfect start to the night._

Artemis flicked on the light and made her way to the door, tugging at the lock chain harshly. She yanked the door open, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

Outside stood a boy about Stiles' age, his capturing blue eyes stricken. "Um, I-I'm sorry, who are you?"

The question set something inside Artemis aflame. "Who the hell are _you_ and what the hell are you doing here at 4 in the freaking morning!" The outburst resulted in the boy almost pissing in his pants. It was probably the amazing hairstyle.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." He apologized again, his lip beginning to quiver. She felt a pang of guilt twang in her stomach.

Artemis sighed. "No, I'm sorry." She opened the door a little more. She tilted her head towards the inside of the house motioning him to come in. "Come in, I'll try wake up Stiles. But I might need help..." Artemis trailed off, stepping aside to let him in.

The boy still looked a little scared, but who could blame him. He stepped in, in a single long stride and stood there awkwardly.

"So, what's your name, kid." Artemis tried to act conversional but the tone was all messed, he felt like she was interrogating him. The spooky raised brow was definitely not helping.

"I-Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He stammered at the end too, which made Artemis feel worse. He had put a damper on her fiery mood.

"I really am sorry. Stiles' has been jumping on my head after that dose of adderall and I haven't got any sleep in the past day... so yeah." Artemis finished lamely, trying to explain her great mood. She scratched her neck before making a weird signal that she was going to get Stiles and sprinted up the stairs.

"YOU LITTLE FUGLY DIP-SHIT! GET UP! SOME DUDE CALLED ISAAC IS WAITING DOWNSTAIRS FOR YOU!"

He didn't even stir.

"Listen up you little bitch! You don't get up; I drown your Stars Wars Limited Edition Gaming Card! AM I CLEAR?"

Stiles', who had sat up haphazardly at 'drowning' and 'Star Wars Limited Edition Gaming Cards', groggily mock salute her, scrambling out of bed, his pyjama pants hanging loosely around his hips.

"Wha the fa man! Wha ur lil' doggy ass doin ear?"

Isaac, who had been trying to smoulder his laughter by shoving his fist down his throat, suddenly sobered up, grabbing Stiles and huddling in a corner, whispering feverishly.

They glanced at the window oddly, before Artemis walked up to window, cupping her hand over her eyes, squinting to see the murky figure outside. Under the street lamp was a sleek black car parked... a Camaro? A man was leaning against it, the shadows effectively hiding his face, but he seemed familiar.

Artemis tilted her head, trying to figure out where she'd seen him before, but she didn't know anyone who was so scowly.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and yanked her back from the window. Stiles stood there, giving her a patronizing look, a look she had never seen of his goofy face. But it was gone in a flicker. "Come on. My friend here and I have to get some work done. Go on, go back to sleep, I'll be back before sunrise."

"Yeah, right! You're not going anywhere buddy. Get _your _button ass back under those sheets."

"Missie, please!" Stiles begged, the pleading look in his eyes making Artemis worried. _What heck was he going to do at this time of night, or should she say day. _

She furrowed her brow, searching his eyes for anything. He couldn't be doing drugs, she trusted him enough to say that, and Isaac didn't look like the type, he seemed more like a fluffy little kicked husky.

"Be back by sunrise." Artemis' tone was demanding and authoritative. She seemed to command their attention and loyalty.

"Yes Ma'am." But this time it wasn't sarcastic.

Stiles ducked his head, grabbed Isaac and dashed out the door, stumbling down the driveway, making his way to the black Camaro.

Artemis stepped into the door way, her elbow propped against the frame. Her ashen grey eyes looked cold, calculating. She watched carefully, observing the body language of the 2 new players of the game. One was a sturdy- tense and dark, but not in the evil sense, more like mysterious. The dark leather wasn't exactly a blender.

Isaac, however, was a different story. His shoulders were sagged, and he dragged his body around. Not enough to be noticeable, but there was definately something about those weak strides that had Artemis troubled. He was such a cutie, his eyes shining with an immortal innocence. The cuteness of it all had Artemis smiling.

In the distance, the Camaro purred to life, and Tall, Dark and Broody glanced at her standing in the door way, and his eyes narrowed. _Judger much_, Artemis thought dryly, but she didn't break eye contact. There was something fishy here, and not in the criminal sense, in the supernatural sense. Artemis' spidey senses weren't tingling; they were just about ready to explode.

She sucked in a breath when the man finally broke away and slipped into his car.

* * *

Artemis paced around the longue wearily, her thoughts glued to Stiles. She needed to make sure he was home before sunrise. One, because the Sheriff would slaughter her if he found out, and two, because she was truly eager to ask Stiles some questions about his nocturnal trip through the dark.

She plonked herself on the couch, inviting the soft furry warmth of its worn material. The springs didn't even bother her as she reclined, exhausted by the eventful day. She lay as such to make sure her glare was the first thing Stiles saw. It was almost sunrise. Dull beams of sunlight sneaked from behind the clouds, lightening up the lazy blue sky.

_Fantastic. Just fan-fucking-tastic!_

Her eyelids felt heavy, as if they were carrying the weight of the world. Sleep tugged at her tense muscles and she didn't resist.

A soft snored escaped her parted lips as her head lolled to a side.

_So much for interrogating._

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it! Again, please review and don't forget to Favourite and Follow! -PsychoSmarty_**


	5. Settling In Just Fine

**Hey guys! Here's another update for Arranged to be Mates. I hope you enjot and if it isn't musch trouble please leave a Review! well, here it is! Chapter 5 everybody!**

**And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me**

The sun was glaring in through the open windows, biting at Artemis' eyes as she groggily sat up in her bed. Wait what. Artemis snapped her head up, but suddenly clutched her neck, her face contorted into a painful grimace. _Whiplash_. Artemis massaged her neck, finally taking in her surroundings. She really was in her room, but if she remembered correctly, she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Artemis shook her head and got out of bed ignoring her messed up comforter. She dragged her feet to the back room lazily fixing up her face. She almost forgot to brush her hair. _Don't want to scare another poor teen, now do you._

That suddenly reminded her. _Isaac!_ Artemis dashed out of her room, racing to Stiles' room only to find it empty. Exactly how she had left it. _The lil devil... _ Artemis jumped down the stairs running to the door. Artemis' eyes wandered to the coat hanger and the shoe rack and guess what she found. Dun dun dun, the Sheriff's muddy boots and his jacket, with its badge shining on the lapels.

_Fantastic. Just fan-fucking-tastic!_

Now she was dead. What kind of responsible grownup lets a kid go out at 4 in the morning with some cute little random kid? For all she knew, they could be having unprotected gay sex. Wait, there was another guy too. _Great, a threesome._ Artemis thought dryly, slouching as she went to the breakfast table.

"Good Morning Artemis!"The sheriff seemed rather jolly.

"Hey Arty." A muffled voice picked up from the table, and there he was in his all jammy glory, Stiles Stilinski everyone! His hair was a mess, and his eyes were sunken into his sockets.

Artemis mentally sighed of relief. "Hey kid, you're looking down, what's wrong? But as nice as the words sounded, Artemis was glaring deep holes in the back of his head.

Stiles looked up at her leaning against the door frame, angrily scowling at him. _Great, just what he needed, another person who does nothing but glare at him. _But it's not it affected him.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Sheriff continued smiling obliviously.

"Sure, Sheriff. A pancake won't hurt."

"No coffee?" the Sheriff sounded surprised, I mean who wouldn't. It's not every day our caffeine addict doesn't ask for coffee.

"If you're insisting." Artemis answered, mirth shining in her eyes.

The sheriff scoffed and grabbed a mug from the rack. "I'm giving you a latte, nothing too strong."

"Then give me 6 sugars."

Stiles laughed from behind. "looks like Pop's gonna have start buying more sugar, I already eat half of it, now there's you and your '6 sugars please'."

The Sheriff looked like he wanted to bang his head on the counter.

Artemis just smiled sickly sweet and bounced into a seat next to Stiles."So," her voice was hushed, "When did you come back?"

"About," he raised his eyes to the coo coo clock hanging from the wall,"13 minutes ago." He nodded slowly, satisfied by his overly accurate answer.

Artemis just cryptically raised her brow and smiled thanks as the Sheriff placed a steaming cup of speedy latte.

Artemis put her hand out, her palm up. "My 6 Sugars?"

"You're only getting 4 sweetie." And then he dumped four mini sugars in her hand.

"You sure know how to keep a guest happy."

* * *

"You haven't met him yet? Come o-n! How is that possible, Beacon Hills is such a _puny _town, for all you know you could've already met him and not known!" Brad was overly eager to hear details of Artemis' reunion with Derek but was immensely disappointed at the fact that she hadn't even sighted him, much less talked to him.

"I think I'll know when I see him, I mean, who could change mule headed Derek, huh? I bet he still wears graphic tees and plaid at the age of 22." Artemis laughed at the mental image.

"It's possible," Brad mused over the phone, "I mean look at you! You used to have braces and dorky glasses, and now you're a _diva! _Maybe he's evolved too, you know like biker leather and gruff attitude."

"Not a chance!" Artemis shook her head, not for a second believing that Derek, even after the fire, would change into a _biker._ "And anyway, he wanted a car, not a bike."

"Desires change sweetie. One day you can want a husky and the next want a German Sheppard. Humans are very lousy when it comes choosing."

"You say that like you're not human."

"Oh, but I am Arty, that's something me and Christina Perri have in common."

"Now who's being the dork?" Artemis teased flouncing onto her bed

"But seriously, you haven't even tried finding him?" Brad's disbelieve seeped through the phone.

"Brad, stop bringing Derek up again! I'll find him and when I do I'll call you immediately, okay?"

Brad huffed over the phone, mumbling something incoherent." Okay, okay. But you better call me quick okie?"

"Deal."

"I miss you! I wanted Blueberry pancakes for breakfast and I had to drive all the way to the coffee shop! I need you!" Brad was suddenly wailing, fake sobbing on the other end.

"Don't be such a drama queen; don't you have to go to practise or something?"

"Coach gave me a day off."

"Then go do something productive, woo girls, go out with the dudes, you know..."

"..."

"Sounded that weird huh?"

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

"Bye!" they both screamed simultaneously, hanging up quickly.

_Just another amazing conversation with you brother._

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Stiles wondered out loud as Artemis plucked out another shirt from the hangers of Macy's.

"Because, I need some stuff and I can't ask the Sheriff to drive me to Macy's cuz I wanna buy lingerie."

Woah ,woah, woah! Lingerie?"

Artemis ignored him as she skimmed through the dresses hanging before her. "Plus, you owe me for not tattling on you." She said it as nonchalantly as she could, running her fingers on the different materials of the dresses. Satin, Silk, Chiffon, Cotton.

Stiles spluttered, but suddenly straightened his posture, staring at something over her shoulder. Artemis followed his line of vision and noticed two teenagers standing at the other end of the room, going through the formal dresses. One of them was a pretty brunette and next to her was a redhead, decked in jewels and silk.

"You know them, the brunette and the redhead?"

"She is not a redhead! She is a Strawberry Blond!"

Artemis looked at Stiles oddly as he stared at the 'Strawberry Blond' starry eyed. _Someone's got a crush_!

The brunette caught them looking, and recognizing Stiles, waved lightly, confused at the dark haired girl standing with him. She tapped Lydia lightly on the shoulder. "You think Stiles has a girlfriend?"

"Not a chance." She answered, waving away the question with a flip of her curls.

"Well, I think there may be a chance."

Lydia turned to Allison questioningly and Allison motioned towards the duo standing on the other side of the room.

To say Lydia was surprised would be an understatement, but seeing the pretty dark haired girl standing next to him caught Lydia off guard. If Stiles was to have a girlfriend, she would be a little dorkish like him but the girl next to him was anything but dorkish, she was wearing a more than sensible dress with a beige winter coat. She wasn't even wearing Uggs, instead she had some matching beige strappy heels tangled around her ankle. To say she was pretty would be another understatement. She was gorgeous.

"Let's check this out." And without any delay, Lydia began to strut across the room making her way to the racks which has Artemis occupied.

Allison rolled her eyes and followed her, wondering what Lydia was planning this time.

* * *

**Hey guys! That was another chapter of ATBM and now i'm gonna ask you to PLEASE leave a review and Favorite and Follow! -PsychoSmarty**


	6. Thomas Edison

**Hey guys! Here's PsychoSmarty with another chapter of ATBM! Hope you enjoy and do not forget to Favorite Follow and Review! Personally, I'm quite satisfied by this chapter, hope you share my opinion!**

**I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive**

"She's coming this way, she's coming this way." Stiles wailed feverishly, patting down his tousled hair, trying to smooth them out.

Artemis just acted like she didn't care, continuing to mindlessly examine the dresses. _Needs to be comfortable, needs to make an impression, and needs to be totally badass._ You never know when trouble piles in, it's not like it's gonna leave an informative voice mail, or something.

"Arty, she's coming _right _at us."

"Oh my God! Calm your balls, mister. That's the first part of seduction. Act like you don't care, it makes the girls feel self cautious and then they try to impress _you_." Artemis kept her head down, fingering a lace dress. She pulled it out of the rack and pressed it against herself and struck a pose. "What about this one?" she asked trying to divert Stiles' attention. She pouted a little when he paid her no heed. _His inner mule is shining._

"Hello." A clear voice rang from behind her and Artemis casually turned to the 'Strawberry Blond' now standing behind her with her hand on the hip and her lips twisted in a pout. She had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes at a spluttering Stiles.

"Hey." Artemis replied, raising her brow questioningly, still keeping her calm whilst Stiles wobbled under the pile of dresses in his arms.

"We know _him_," she made a subtle motion towards Stiles, "from school. We were just wondering who you are, you know small town, and we haven't seen you around." The girl hinted, her voice sounding overly sweet and snobby.

Stiles seemed to have deflated after the 'we know him from school' comment, as he hadn't saved her life from a brooding ass hole, planning to kill her. _Not like she was going to comprehend that anyway._

When Artemis didn't answer, Lydia sighed exasperated and cocked her head to a side. "Are you his girlfriend or not?" she demanded.

_Someone makes it her business to poke around._

Artemis laughed at her suggestion. "I would thank you, thinking I'm actually his age." She faced Stiles. "I didn't know I looked 16." She laughed mirthfully, at Lydia's surprised face. Allison had just heard the last of her statement and caught on almost immediately. _Must be some cousin, or distant relative._ She thought.

"Anyway, why do _you _care? You don't even know the poor guys name, why make it your business knowing who I am to him?"

Lydia was mildly impressed at how quickly the young lady had pulled up her defences; from looking like a sweet girlfriend shopping to a protective mother.

"I make it my business." She simply retorted, smiling lightly. Lydia wasn't used to this. At school the girls would be envious or scared, but here she was looking at an entire different force. Confident and nonchalant. _Nice combo. _

Lydia's eyes darted to Stiles, who was become more and more uneasy at the tension gathering in their little private bubble.

Allison was just standing in the sidelines uneasily, looking around nervously. She looked at the approached duo, noticing the kind of fierce protectiveness radiated off the two. She could sense Stiles would but in the girls' conversation, and Stiles mostly never buts in a _girls' conversation. They must have a history. _And Lydia, for some reason, didn't seem to like that.

Artemis decided not to bother with the Queen Bee, and just nodded slowly, avoiding a feud. For some reason she felt provoked and she didn't want the redhead to feel like she won, so she just wiped off the annoyed expression and adopted a dismal look, coolly turning back to the racks. "Understood, it's the kind of thing high school bitches are used to. I would know. I've met quite a few." She stared Lydia down as if she just hadn't indirectly called her a bitch.

She looked down on her watch; a leather strap with an old fashioned framed clock nestled on it. Oddly enough, she wore it on her left wrist, something that Stiles immediately noticed. "Sorry we couldn't finish this lovely conversation, but we have to get going." She smiled, a little coldly and gestured Stiles to get out of there. She gave one last nod to the redhead and a warm smile to the lovely brunette and walked out, Stiles on her tail, smiling jovially.

* * *

"That was so _badass!" _Stiles sung. Even though Artemis expected him to be mad at her, he was quite the opposite. "Now she'll remember me! As the relative, _or what not_, of the badass lady at Macy's," he was so excited that Artemis couldn't help but grin.

"Who was she, anyway?"

"Well your deduction still amazes me, but she indeed is the Queen of Beacon Hills High."

"And you're clearly the stable boy." She joked, making Stiles looked at her, mocking offense. "Oh shut up, you know it's true. "The time Artemis sang, skipping up the front porch to the Stilinski residence.

Stiles didn't deny it.

Artemis grinned at her feeble feat and opened the door, the shopping bags hanging off her petite arms.

Stiles just rolled his eyes, and planted the bags on muddy brown sofa. He proceeded to flip on the lights and yelped girlishly at the sight of the grumpy alpha sitting on the rocking chair. His head snapped to Artemis who was in the kitchen, still laughing at the amusing day, getting herself a glass of water. "What the hell man!" Stiles whispered fiercely, still cautious of Artemis coming out and seeing the creepy dude she saw the first night she came her. Stiles started making ferocious hand gestured indicating that the alpha shoo off just as Artemis stepped out of the kitchen. Stiles leaped for the switch and flicked the lights off.

"What are you doing Stiles? Turn the light on, silly. I don't want to trip and die."

"What's the need of lights? They're so ridiculous. I don't even understand why Edison came up with the stupid bulb." Stiles rambled nervously, making Artemis increasingly worried about his mental condition.

"O my God, Stiles. Turn on the damned light and go to bed, you've taken it on too heavy." She reached out for the switch, only to be swatted away by a jittery Stiles.

"You're not night blind. Go to your room without the light on. Come on, off you go. Shoo."

"What the hell Stiles? You think I'm a bat. its pitch black here, turn on the freaking light."

"Artemis," Stiles voice was suddenly hushed and watery. "I have a confession to make." Stiles gave a dramatic pause, emptiness filling up with in it. "I'm scared of light. I have light-o-phobia."

Artemis became even more agitated at Stiles' ridiculous role play. "Okay buddy, that's enough. Turn on the lights or face my wrath." She didn't even wait for an answer and tumbled into the solid silhouette in front of her. The silhouette seemed a little more built than Stiles but who else was it gonna be.

A grunt left the body she had just collided with, a dull thud resonating through the room, and the lights suddenly flickered on, with a yelp from Stiles and a sudden guarded expression filtered onto Artemis' face.

Staring at the scruffy man, only one thought came to Artemis' mind.

"You're not Stiles."

* * *

**And that my friends, was another chapter of ATBM! Hope you liked it and please leave a review, because I love them!**


	7. And They Meet

**I'm an so happy at the sudden elavation in the number of reviews! Thank You all so much for Favoriting, Reviewing and Following! So, here's another chapter of ATBM! Finally Artemis/Derek reunion! Hope you enjoy and constructive critisism would be more then welcome! Tell me what you like and what you don't! Without any further ado, Chapter 7 eveyone! **

**When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth**

"_You're not Stiles"_

Artemis stared at the man before him. His dark hair was tousled and his green eyes, as if a forest clouded by dull grey patter. His jaw was tightened, stubble dotting it and his sharp cheekbones. For a moment Artemis thought she had broken something inside her by just looking at him. But it really wasn't his all gorgeous beauty, it was his eyes, eyes a colour so deeply connected to her that she felt shaken. She _knew _those eyes.

Suddenly, the man's lips moved his voice barely audible. All Artemis heard was a mumble. She leaned her ear in a bit to hear clearly. "What?"

Another mumble.

"Wha..."

"GET OFF!"

Artemis almost fell back. She had known she was keeping him down on the cocoa carpet, and she didn't plan on getting off, but seriously, screaming at the person whose house you broke in, not exactly the beat of manner. But she could change her position, not straddle him, you know...?

Artemis got her bearings back and stared down at the grumpy man.

"Umm, no sir, "Artemis spoke sternly, changing her position to one where she sat cross-legged on the man's torso. A much _ripped _torso. "I'm not the one breaking into people's houses. Shut up and state you're business, I'm sure you're not stupid enough to steal something from the Sheriff's house" she narrowed her eyes taking in the annoyed face of the intruder. "Or are you?"

"Ummm Arty?" Stiles had spoken after a long time, cutting through the tension with a blunt knife.

"Yeah kid?" she called back, her eyes not leaving the moron beneath her's face.

"That's my, uh, coach. Yeah! He's my coach! He teaches me, uh Lacrosse. Yeah! He helps me and Scott with Lacrosse. Please get off him." He spoke the last part as if a bomb was going to explode; fast and softly.

"Oh." Artemis scrambled off him, not even offering him an apologic smile. The man got up, huffing as he glared at Artemis, who didn't seem fazed.

"How'd he get in?"

Stiles spluttered, something Artemis noticed, he did a lot, and fumbled. "I g-gave him a pair o-of keys. Don't worry, we c-can trust him." Stiles gave a less than assuring smile, as he glanced at Old Fart.

Then, Stiles proceeded to introduce him. _That's a normal thing to do, right? "_Arty this is my coach," He waved his hand lazily at the brooding figure who was now standing in a shady patch, the shadows casting angular shade across his face, making him ,look even more intriguing. "Coach Hale, Coach Derek Hale."

Even before Stiles finished the whole thing, Artemis' head snapped up and she stared at Derek, a look so blank that Derek and Stiles became worried. "Ummm, Arty?" Stiles asked gingerly, but stumbled back as Artemis shot out and leaped at Derek, locking her arms around his neck. Stiles, for a moment, though she was strangling him, but later realized she was _hugging_ him; so hard that it seemed she would squeeze the shit out of him.

If someone said Derek looked taken aback, that would be the understatement of the year. He stumbled at the force at which the frail girl jumped at him at balanced himself by grabbing the girl.

Artemis laughed a laugh one would laugh if they found something, lost unexpectedly. Little did Stiles know, that was _exactly _how Artemis felt.

"Oh my hippos, you fugly whale! You really did turn into a biker." Artemis laughed into Derek's shoulder grinning like an idiot at the familiar smell of pine, autumn and a dull whiff of spice.

_Fugly whale. _Only one person ever called him that, with the exception of his dead sister. Derek pulled back the woman hugging him and stared at her, just as she had moments ago. Seeing his blank expression she laughed again, grinning, bouncing a little in his grasp.

"Don't recognize me without my tees, braces and glasses?" she tsked a little, flicking a perfectly manicured finger at his cute nose.

Derek's expression suddenly broke into one of sheer joy, and he pulled her back into hug, grinning into his best friend's hair as Stiles watched, his jaw hanging. _What the fa..._

"Where have you been?" He asked, still taking in the smell of her shampoo.

"Oh, you know, here and there, almost everywhere, but pre dominantly New York." She waved her hand behind his back as he rolled his eyes. "What 'bout you? Howling at the moon, running around in your boxers?" Artemis teased him, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making Derek huff, his sharp nose expanding a bit.

"No."

"Sure" Artemis dragged, pursing her lips to stop a grin from surfacing.

"You've managed to annoy me in the first hour of our reunion. Typical Arty, typical." He still didn't smile, but his eyes smiled for him, his green orbs shining, more like glittering in the dull light.

Hearing her nickname, which originated from the very man before her, made her fingers tingle, triggering a hatchet buried deep within her to surface. A hatchet full of memories, though beautiful, deep enough to cut her heart.

She pushed the hatchet back and glanced at still surprised Stiles, who was effectively stupefied at seeing the Big Bad Wolf _grin._ "So Coach, don't you have to train our scrawny sir stupid?"

"I'm not his Coach." Still simple, short and sturdy. What the hell happened to monologue Derek, who wouldn't shut up even if you grovelled? Though, shoving pasta down his throat usually worked.

"Yeah y-you are!" Stiles stuttered loudly, glaring uselessly at Derek.

"She knows." Again with the short, yet ridiculously effective answers.

Stiles gaped like a dead fish, his whiskey orbs wide. He pointed mutely at Artemis, then back a Derek, shaking his head sluggishly. "She knows? She knows that you guys run under the moon, barking at it, or does she know that some homicidal lizard is running around, wielding his tail of glory and paralysing people? Or both?" Stiles threw his arms up exasperatedly, his scared demeanour melting away.

"Yeah" Artemis dragged, propping her elbow on Derek's shoulder, much to Derek's disapproval, evident by his continuous glaring. First at Artemis, then at her elbow poking him in his shoulder. _Trust Arty to get way to comfortable._

"So you know about _wet dogs_?" Stiles asked leaning forward, his code word a clear pun, again much to Derek's annoyance.

Artemis threw her head back and laughed, and Derek understood why Stiles and Arty got along so well. She had a box full of puns and crude nicknames.

"Yes, Stiles, I know about wet dogs and howling huskies. My whole life, literally, revolves around them. Why do you think I came back so unexpectedly? I heard about the _Kanima, _your 'lizard dude',and was _obliged _to fly here to help."

Stiles stared a little more, before his nose inflated and her turn on his heel and marched out the door dramatically.

As his lanky form disappeared through the door, she turned to Derek. "I also heard about a very irrational Alpha, who was biting teens with their consent."

"Exactly, I had their consent." He turned to her, face still serious as shit. He had just confirmed her suspicion, _he _was the moronic Alpha she had heard about.

Guess she'd be spending a lot of time with him.

* * *

"Guess who I met." Artemis sung, still happy at her unexpected meeting with Derek.

"No waaaay!" Brad seemed even happier than Artemis, "Did you tell him you're his fiancé?" he asked excitedly. Artemis could see him jumping around like a little baby.

"Yeah sure, I just went like 'Hey Derek! We got engaged right before your family burnt to crisp and now I'm back. Please be my fiancé too!' No you doofus!" Artemis rolled her eyes at Brad's overly stupid stupidity.

"Sheesh, woman. I was just asking." Brad whined on the other end, mock hurt. "Anyway, any developments?"

Artemis sighed, "No Brad. I haven't gotten anything done. But I do know who the Alpha is." She grinned, waiting to surprise Brad.

"Who?"

"Derek."

The other end was silent until she heard a muffled crash and a string a profanities, which was definitely Brad, which was evident by the use of 'Holy Hippos' and 'Dancing Dicks' as swear words.

"When did he turn so moronic?" Brad's voice was a few octaves higher than before, but he didn't sound angry. Just extremely surprised.

"He always was." Artemis answered honestly, flopping down onto the bed. Derek had left a while ago, after a quick cup of coffee and a phone call from a frantic pack member. She was happy he didn't hear that, seeing that he would feel betrayed. After all, it was Artemis that boosted his ego even more so he could go _get his girl._

Brad suddenly cursed again, this time seemingly caught off guard. "Bucket load of klunk! My pancakes burnt to their shanking death!" looks like Brad just finished the Maze Runner. "Call you later!" he screamed, but his voice sounded distant, as if he was a few steps back. The dial tone went dead and Artemis rolled her ashen grey eyes, throwing her iPhone on the messy comforter.

She let her head fall, her mahogany hair creating an uneven halo around her head, her skin looking even paler, making her eyes seem striking. Her chest rose and fell and she began to think of her encounter with Derek and how much he had changed. Goofy to grumpy, hilarious to hot, badass to broody, though she was sure that Derek was still badass, and sarcastic to sombrely sexy.

_Yep, big change._

If she felt he had changed so much to become unrecognizable, then, how much had _she _changed to become unrecognizable?

And these thoughts floated in her mind as she drifted off to sleep, Stiles' wet snores from across the hall, becoming a soothing harmony.

* * *

**And there it is, Chapter 7! I really liked writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I just finished the Maze runner and if you haven't READ IT! I only read it because of the movie, which stars Dylan O'Brien as the main character. I is truly epic! Dylan o'Brien is perfect for Thomas (The main guy)**

**That's that! Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW! -PsychoSmarty**


	8. Boys vs Girls

**I was really disappointed at the lack of reviews for the previous chapter, guess it wasn't as nice as I though it was... Anyway, here's another chapter of Arranged To Be Mates. Hope you like it and _please_ Review, favorite and Follow!**_  
_

**Is this the real life?**  
**Is this just fantasy?**  
**Caught in a landslide,**  
**No escape from reality.**

Artemis' long mahogany hair blew in the wind that blast through the window that was permanently slid down, as she screamed along the chorus of Queen's We Will Rock You, driving carelessly along the bumpy road off to an unknown location. Literally. She was given an address, but '_the run-down warehouse on the outskirts of BH. Formally known as Beacon Hills Railroad Depot' w_asn't exactly the best explained address.

The shabby jeep that Stiles had lent Artemis wasn't exactly the best either. The windows refused to budge from their lowered position and the stereo kept crashing unceremoniously, to which Artemis banged small fists powerfully to make it operate.

The smell of grilled cheese burgers and curly fries invaded her nose, coming from the take out bags sitting leisurely on the passenger seat. They seemed to be smirking at her, and she returned a glare as her tummy grumbled for the millionth time.

Suddenly, Artemis severed dangerously towards the right, falling on to a dirt path leading to the outskirts of the county. The whole jeep shook, making Artemis bounce in her seat and the food almost sliding off the ripped seats. Looking at the awful condition of Stiles' car, Artemis yearned for her own, her beautiful, sleek silver Acura, which was yet to be heard of.

Artemis continued down the road, the jeep bouncing along the dirt path jovially, until she made it to some creepy-looking abandoned warehouse, the windows shattered and low growls resonating from the open interior of the house. _Derek sure knew how to make stereotypical creepy abodes._

Jumping out of the jeep, grabbing the food bags, she slammed the doors shut, yanking the key out and marched into the railroad depot. Her platform ankle booties, with a furry lining of brown fur, didn't make much noise as she walked into the dusty depot, balancing her coffee and the meat-y meal for the boys, which were only Isaac, as an apology, and Derek, because he had texted her asking for food.

Artemis came just in time to see Derek throw a Blondie on the floor, wiping his lips meanly, as the Blondie smirked casually. He points a finger at her and angrily says something, too muffled for Artemis to hear as she still had We Will Rock You on repeat blasting through her headphones. She let them settle it, as Artemis wasn't dumb and could put 2 and 2 together and she tried to push the jealousy down.

Sensing the little talk was over, Artemis grinned at Isaac who had caught her standing in to corner, and pulled out a pod, tossing him his bag of food.

"Still really sorry about that day." Artemis shot him another apologic grin, before throwing the other bag at Derek, who was a little surprised to see Artemis, so casually fashionable in a hanging knitted white sweater top, with blue faded skinnies and a brown infinity scarf to match her ankle booties. Derek caught it, taking a whiff and slightly grinning at Artemis, who had successfully remembered his 'usual' order.

Artemis shrugged, before turning to the decent looking African-American, completely ignoring the blond, and smiling yet again.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything, I sorta didn't know you guys existed. I only know about Isaac." She said, pathetically motioning towards the blond teen, shovelling curly fries in his mouth.

The boy offered a warm smile before shaking his head "No worries." His voice was deep and kind of soothing, a lonely kind of soothing. "I already ate."

"Me too." The blond butt in, sneering a little. Artemis chose to ignore that little expression and nodded turning to Derek who was yet again wiping his mouth with his sleeve, this time looking satisfied.

"Where's your burger?" Artemis asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at the empty bag deposited on the metal table nearby.

Derek shrugged and tapped his flat, muscled stomach, smiling stupidly. Artemis rolled her eyes, sharing a look with an amused Erica. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. _Boys._

Artemis changed the subject, seeing that Derek was getting back to training. "How's training going?" she casually asked, sitting on a chair missing one of its legs, crossing her legs professionally.

Derek shrugged again, making Artemis sigh. "You know, I don't speak 'shrug and grunt", though words make sense to me." Artemis whined, raising her eyebrow at the brooding Alpha.

In response Derek said, "It's going alright" offering no further explanation.

Artemis' shoulders sagged, and the pack watched empathetically, as Artemis failed to get Derek to speak more.

"He speaks a lot when he's mad." Erica inputted, warming up to the mystery women, thinking she was _good_ for Derek.

"Yeah, he gets past around 4 sentences." Isaac looked up at Artemis innocently, telepathically telling her to kiss him. Guess he was rooting for Arterek, or maybe Dertemis... odd, seeing he had only met her once, but the two kinda clicked, seeing Derek only ever smiled at her.

Artemis huffed as Derek glared at the 2 and called them over for more training. "This time, try not to be too predictable." Derek announced, calling the African American over.

"Oooo, he's progressing. He said a complex sentence!" Artemis remarked, earning a glare and a few stifled laughs.

"How about this," Artemis began, ignoring the glare Derek was burning in her skull "I take the she-wolf, you take the horny, pervy wolves." Artemis offered, smiling sweetly.

Derek just raised his eyebrow at her critically. "You're human."

"Wow, newsflash!" Artemis said sarcastically, earning another scowl. She rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm only gonna ask once, I take the girl, cuz boys are _annoying_, and you take the boys, cuz you're one in the same, and we train. It'll help, trust me."

Derek stared for a long moment before caving. "Only to get your ugly faces out of mine." He called as the two made their way to the other side of the room. Hearing his call, the girls stopped short, turning their heads to face each other.

"Oh no he didn't"

"I think he did."

They turned on their heels, Artemis glaring menacingly at a bunch of smirking boys.

She stood before him, her hand on her cocked hip. "You see this, Hale." She pointed at the two ladies. "This is pure perfection. Absolutely delicious, fantastical, sexy, hot and fab! With our gorgeous locks and stunning looks we rule the male and even female population. So. Don't. Even. Go . There." She lowered her finger, and flicked her hair over her shoulder, strutting over to the other side of the room, arm locked with a laughing Erica.

The boys, and a hunky man, watched amused as their hips swung seductively, a little too fragile for wolves.

"They're never gonna beat us." Isaac said cockily, earning a nod from the African American, a boy called Boyd.

Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

"Okay Blondie. First, we're gonna sort out what you have and what I have."

"Huh."

"Being a werewolf gives you certain advantages over your opponent, so me being a meekly human and you being a big bad wolf is bound to create a big line between us. You have claws, excessive side burns, strength, hearing, glowing eyes and growly voice. Plus you guys are a lot faster and heal quickly too." Artemis waited for a confirmation, satisfied by the quick nod.

"Right," Erica seemed unsure of how to reply," You being human are weak?"

Artemis scoffed, before adding her own stuff. "No, me being human makes me, yes fragile, but my bones aren't as heavy as yours..." Artemis dragged hoping Erica would catch on.

"Light bones make you... weigh less?"

Artemis smiled "Smart girl. And if I weigh less..."

"Ummm, you have less gravity acting on you?" She grinned hoping her stupid science theory would count as something.

"Actually, it is relevant." Artemis smiled again, blocking out the grunts and yells from the boys.

"It is?"

"Yup, if there's less gravity acting on me, I'll need less force to overcome it and..."

Erica shrugged, racking her brain for something to fill the blank. "You can jump higher, I guess."

Artemis grinned. "Eureka."

Erica was still surprised at how it actually started to make sense. "So, you can use that little advantage over me?"

"Yup."

"Show me."

Artemis nodded and stepped a few steps back, urging Erica to do the same. "Come at me, Blondie."

Without another thought, Erica leaped towards Artemis, her claws extended and was surprised at Artemis didn't even twitch in her spot. As Erica covered the distance, Artemis grabbed her outstretched arm and used it as a platform. She pushed down on her wrist, her legs in the air, and sprung over the blond, flipping elegantly, before she landed on the other side softly, both feet grounded firmly.

Erica stumbled, gaping at the smiling girl, cradling her wrist to her chest. "You used me as a human- sorry, wolfy launcher." She accused but smiled a little at how cool it was.

"Now," Artemis continued, "You're gonna use your list of advantages against me."

Erica bounced in her spot anxiously. "I have claws." She said uselessly.

"But you don't know how to use them." Realizing how impatient Derek was with his betas.

"There's a Use Your Claws 101 too?"

Artemis rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Accuracy."

"Wha..."

"Be super accurate, hit where you need to, don't spas out at start gnawing peoples face off."

"Hit where I need to?" Erica said it as if she was trying to get every word into her head.

"How about this," Artemis motioned Erica to come where she was, standing in front of the wall. "Try to carve a perfect crucifix into the wall."

"Perfectly perfect?"

"Yup. And do it in 5 seconds."

Erica stared at Artemis, finally realizing that this single lesson might teach her a lot more than Derek had managed to teach them in a week.

"You up for it?" Artemis challenged, smirking a little.

Erica looked back at the boys, who were yet again being screamed at. They seemed to have been jumping at each other useless, only managing to rip each other's shirts.

She turned back at Artemis who seemed to have understood what she wanted.

"Let's make me a beautiful warrior."

Artemis grinned, nodding.

Boy, we the others in for a big surprise.

* * *

**And that was another chapter of Arranged To Be Mates! Thanks for reading! And has anyone seen the promo! Derek and Braeden... Stiles and Malia (much to my displeasure) Plus i'm gonna make a poll for your favorite ship names, coutesy of Isaac Lahey :D It's either Dertemis or Arterek. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


	9. It's Starbucks Baby

**Hey guys! thanks for the lovely reviews! Here's another update but it's more like a filler so it's a little short. Tell me what you think and don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Things we lost to the flames  
Things we'll never see again  
All that we've amassed  
Sits before us, shattered into ash**

"Is it necessary to use daggers?"

Erica was watching as Artemis extracted 2 twin daggers from her bag and shoved them into her boots, the hilt popping out a bit. "Can't we just go back to you using your bare hands? You beat me anyway, I wonder what you're gonna do with," Erica gulped still eyeing the daggers, "two very sharp killing instruments."

"I'm not gonna kill you," Artemis laughed as she pulled on a pair of brown leather fingerless gloves, "But I may maim a lot."

Erica huffed at the smirking lady, all thoughts of wooing Alpha Hale out of her mind, even if it was just to make Boyd jealous. She'd have to think of another way without destroying Artemis' chances with Derek.

"You two," Erica pointed at Artemis and then at Derek, who was throwing Isaac into a wall, "are perfect for each other. All you two think about is mangling."

"Not true, I think about mannies and peddies too, whereas Derek has never stepped in salon. Have you seen his hands?" Artemis said the last part with a tinge of disgust.

"I think his hands are fine looking, like the rest of him." Erica smirked when Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Look who's been searching up hand porn." Artemis teased walking back into a fighting stance.

Erica rolled her eyes and took her position too. "Look who's talking. I bet your computer is full of that crap."

"Nope. That's just Stiles."

The girls continued to make conversation as Erica tried to attack, concentrating yet babbling on about the gossip of the world.

As Artemis kicked up, Erica caught her leg, to which Artemis pushed herself up, using her Erica's grip as a fulcrum and brought her other leg up and kicked Erica straight in the face.

"Why does Angelina Jolie have such awesome cheekbones?"

Erica spit out a bit of blood and got up. "Don't get me started on her lips." She whined, both the young ladies envying the actress' looks.

"Bhah! We're just a few steps away from our own personal victory, we're the next Angelinas."

"I'm just thankful you didn't use the daggers." Erica smiled, her eyes lingering on the Artemis' boots

"Dude! You have claws and I have daggers! We're fair."

"Okay, but before you use them, let me catch a break. I'm in dire need of some coffee."

At the mention of coffee, Artemis' thoughts wandered back to her forgotten coffee sitting of the metal table, probably as cold as ice. Artemis dashed for it, taking a sip and spitting it all out in a huge splotch on the cement floor. "Tastes like cardboard."

"How do you know what cardboard tastes like?" Erica teased.

"It's a figure of speech." She rolled her eyes, trying to push back the memory of the time Brad had dared her to eat a cardboard box and describe the taste.

"Looks like we both need a cup."

That said, Artemis went to retrieve her bag and called out to the boys. "We're going out to train! There isn't enough space here. We'll be back by an hour or so."

Not expecting any response, Arty grabbed Erica and power walked towards the metal gate.

"Oh no you don't." Derek called back after them, effectively stopping them in their tracks.

Artemis turned confusion clear on her face.

"For all we know," Derek continued, "you'd go out and get yourself some Starbucks."

_Dang! He knew her well._

Artemis shared a quick look with Erica before turning back to Derek smiling sheepishly.

"Even if we are, the keyword being _if_, we've already trained quite a bit and deserve a break, so, _adieu_!" Artemis wiggled her fingers at him as a sign of departure and turned towards the gate again. "You boys want anything.

Almost immediately cries rose into the air.

"Yeah! Get me a frappe." Isaac yelled. "please." He added after an afterthought.

"Oh, and a black for me." Boyd's deep voice rumbled through the warehouse.

Artemis nodded, waiting for Derek's order, but he just shook his head. "You guys aren't going anywhere until I see for myself she's learned anything."

Erica stared at him in fear as Artemis just shrugged going off to sit on the metal tables. "Go Erica!" she said loudly. "Hand him his ass!"

Erica just sighed at her behaviour before looking worried.

"Dude! Calm your tits. It's all gonna be cool. Just keep in mind the things I told you." With that she flourished the ending with a swift thumbs-up.

Erica clambered over to Derek and took a lousy stance, not meeting his eye. Derek smirked at her insecurity.

"3, 2, 1 HIT IT BABES!" Artemis screeched, and the game had begun.

Derek took the first leap, jumping towards her, but Erica had seen him do that plenty of times so she was ready. Her head snapped up, surprising Derek, who was unfamiliar to the calm florescent amber in Erica's eyes. She barrelled towards him, ducking a bit low, trying to _accurately _hit Derek on the leg, which would lead to unbalance and constant pain in movement. He couldn't beat her if he couldn't _move._ _Woah!_ Erica thought _I'm thinking like Arty already._

Time seemed to speed up and Derek let out a howling whimper as he clutched his leg, but Erica didn't stop to see the damage, she attacked again thing time using her claws to gnaw of his right shoulder. _Right side of the body is more easily controllable, and powerful._ One more power station down. Then Erica placed a high kick square in his chest, and Derek beyond surprise, stumbled back, his back hitting the wall, as Erica stopped before him her hand inches away from his throat, her dirty claws extended dangerously.

"You move, I rip you throat out. With my claws." She wiggled her clawed tips in his face, smirking as Artemis bounded towards them on cloud nine!

"You are my pride and joy!" She hugged Erica, not caring that her claws were still out. "And you," she turned to a stunned Derek, whose back was still against a wall, "Have been _ripped off" _

She clapped happily, bouncing up and down. "OFF WE GO TO GET A CUP OF COFFEE!" she sung. She patted Derek's cheek softly, "Don't worry, I'll get you a bagel." And that said she skipped off towards the gate, Erica behind her.

"Bro! She ripped off your punch line!" Isaac and Boyd stood there looking mildly humoured and rather surprised. "Don't worry, 'with my teeth' still sounds better."

And this time, Derek didn't even glare.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry about the short chapter but I had a lot of fun writing it and GIRL POWER! Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon! Please Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	10. Bitches, I'm Getting a New Car

**I'm updating at 1 in the morning! Anyway, here's another chapter of ATBM. The poll for the ship names is up on my profile. Please vote and here's the next chapter!**

**I live my life like I've been raised by wolves**  
**Y'all already know I'm a fucking animal**  
**I'm going out tonight to get the things that I need**  
**I'm gonna take what's mine and do it viciously**

"What do you mean 'you kept my Acura'?"

"I mean, that I needed a car and your car was taking too much effort to ship, so I kept it for myself."

"Why are you not at all fearful?" Artemis' voice dropped a few octaves, sounding almost haunting.

"I'm shivering. Literally. I'm standing at a bus stop in the middle of a snowy night in New York, arguing with you over your car. See, that's exactly why I needed your car." Brad whined on the other line. "Buy yourself another one of your 'Ivy League' cars, your filthy rich, so money shouldn't be a problem."

"B-but my baby!" Artemis cried.

She grabbed her messenger bag and threw it over her shoulder, skipping down the stairs, grabbing her steaming cup of coffee as she proceeded to kiss the Sheriff's forehead in departure.

"Discussion is over."

"Dude! When the hell did you grow the balls to look me in the eye and say no?"

"I didn't. I'm taking advantage of the fact that your _eyes _are nowhere near me. Adieu control freak." The dial tone went dead.

"O My God. The little bastard hung up on me." She shared an incredulous look with Stiles before she opened her messages and checked for any updates from the pack.

"Bye Stilinskis! And don't be late pops. I don't like lousy deputies looking at my resume."

She just caught the Sheriff's light smile before she dashed out the house, power walking towards the Station.

_Guys, I'm not gonna be joining you at training. Busy._

She tapped the keys of her phone feverishly, sending the same message to all 4 members.

She slipped her phone into her bag, her wedges making no sound as she calmly walked to the station, her files in hand. She was going out job hunting.

* * *

Artemis pushed the door open as she walked back into the cool winter day, coming out of the bustling mess in the Sheriff's Station. The day was warm enough to wear sleeveless without the chill biting at her arms and so she indeed dressed in a capped silk, off-white blouse, neatly tucked into a stiff, knee length skirt, painted in a vivid kaleidoscope of vibrant hues, like electric blue, pinks and yellows, with splashes a green. She had paired them with matching off-white wedges adorned with sparkling jewels across the straps.

Her time spent at the Station was easily 2 hours, but it went by swiftly, and she hadn't gotten a message back from anyone in the pack. Artemis pulled out her phone again, dialling Erica's number from speed-dial.

No answer.

Weird.

Again, no answer. Not from Boyd, not from Isaac, not from Derek.

And for all Artemis was up for, she turned on her heel, shook her head, and hiked her way through the woods to Derek's hideout.

* * *

Artemis hair whipped in the dismal wind of the woods and she regretted not grabbing an over coat on her way out. _It wasn't like she had planned to hike up the woods in wedges and a skirt._

When she finally made it to the top of the hill, she began to follow the dirt path she had taken a few days ago to get to Derek's but unlike last time, her wedges were caked with mud, tiny twigs wedged under her foot and her skirt was all dusty. Her legs had numerous scratched on them and to top all that off, her spiral updo had leaves sticking out of it.

_Thank you so much Brad, for stealing my beautiful car and leaving me in such a place where I need to walk to get from one place to another._

Artemis finally made it to the abandoned train station and walked in both her hands cupping her elbows, her forearms against her belly. She blew a loose strand of brown hair which had fallen into her eyes and was enraged at the sight before her. The pack was lounging around the dusty coaches as Derek paced before them.

"Can you guys _ever_ pick up you phones, or just _reply to texts._" The angry was pretty clear in her voice. She stared at the four of them, the thin scratches on her cheeks, arm and legs making them concerned. "Some people actually care, you know."

She slammed her bag on the metal table, sliding down against its cool leg, unbuckling her shoes, throwing them aside angrily. She let out a deep breath, folding her bare legs underneath herself.

The looks on the packs faces where of pure surprise and even mixes of guilt and worry.

"What the hell happened?" Derek's voice boomed from across the room as the pack scrambled off the sofas, making their way over to her.

"Oh you know the usual; worrying about the survival of you loved ones and hiking all the up for miles in wedges with branches scratching the hell out of you. All because a bunch of idiots can't reply to a text." She snipped, huffing as she rested her sore neck against the table's leg.

"Sorry," It was Isaac, the noble one, "Derek took our phones cuz we were getting a lot of texts and phone calls."

"Yeah, Mr. No Distractions hasn't let us get on with any project work." Erica snarked, throwing Derek an angry glare of her own.

"Next time," Artemis raised her index finger to point at a guilty Derek, "at least keep _your own_ phone by you."

Derek just nodded slowly, taking in her appearance. By Derek's standards, she looked stunning, even with a few scratches littering her body.

A few beats of silence passed through them until Boyd finally broke it

"So, you really hiked all the way up here to make sure we were alive?"

"No, I was gonna keep calling like a bimbo." She smiled a little at Boyd. "Here's the thing kid, I'm sarcastic, but I'm not dumb. Reckless? Sure. Stupid? Not really."

The pack nodded, not knowing how to reply to that.

Erica grinned, her dazzling pearly whites shining. "You're like our own Superwoman."

"Nah! I'm more of a Little Red Riding Hood. Just, I don't call the hunter for help. I beat the wolf to pulp myself. Beware." Artemis grinned, her anger drained, and she soon got the rest of them out of their stricken state long enough to make a few jokes before Derek went back into 'Alpha' mode.

Gosh, he was annoying.

* * *

Artemis took Brad's advice, which is mostly a really stupid thing to do, but maybe not this time.

As soon as she convinced Derek to take her home in his Camaro, she got in and halfway home made him take her to the car dealer.

"No way. It's late. Get home, sleep, and get up healthy tomorrow."

Yeah, like that's gonna happen.

After a lot of cajoling (Yup just like a baby), blackmailing and whining Artemis got her way around him and they went to the car dealer.

As soon as Arty saw that gorgeous hunk of black metal sitting in the show room, she knew they were meant to be.

"That one Derek, tell him to seal the deal."

"At least look at the friking car first."

"I just did, now call that baldy over here and have him seal the deal."

Derek just stared at her as if she was stupid. Artemis sighed.

"It's an Audi A7 2013. It's ranked number 5 by Super Luxury Cars, has a refined turbodiesel engine, strong brakes and communicative steering. Standard features include a sunroof, a backup camera, front and rear parking sensors, tri-zone automatic climate control, heated front seats, push-button start, a 10-speaker stereo, satellite radio, Bluetooth and an iPod interface. That's enough for me."

Derek stared at her again, this time his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "I'm not even gonna ask how you know that."

"What!" She said defensively, "I'm a Caroholic."

Derek nodded before, motioning the dealer to come over.

_I'm getting a new car! _

"Do you even have enough money?"

"It's about $63,212 - $104,859, depending if it's used or whatever, so yeah, I've got that mush cash."

Again, Derek did not speak.


	11. Scooby Doo Important Author's Note

**SUPER IMPORTANT. READ:**

**Hey guys. This isn't really a proper chapter, but it is a chapter nonetheless. It's basically an Author's Note which will clear out some possibly confusing crap. My story, though taking place in season 2, is AU with the same villian and stuff but the arrangement and the events are super different, in the sense that som ethings are happening before the others. **

**1. Stiles gets attacked at mechanic happens before Boyd comes around, but it's happening now and everyone has an idea what it is, but they don't exactly know what they're up against in the sense that Derek tells Erica to get Stiles at the game to ask him what he saw, right? Here he's gonna call him for the same reason because even though they know it's a creepy lizard guy called a kanima, they want to know if they can beat it and the idiots aren't asking our Awsome Artemis for help. (Woah! I think I just complicated it even more.)**

**2. They are gonna handle Gerard in a seriously fun way called lying and spying, which may or may not include a faked relationship and a hotel... yeah you'll find out**

**I hope you don't mind my creepy changes and I hope I didn't complicate it too much! Hope you like this teensy filler.**

"Who the fuck are you?"

The loud exclamation resulted in the Hispanic looking boy falling off of the Stilinskis' coach, spluttering as he got up, adjusting his hoodie and patting down his hair.

He was surprised to see the pretty woman standing before him, twirling car keys in her fingers as she looked at the boy expectantly.

"Were you sleeping?"

Scott didn't answer again. Instead, he squinted his eyes as a flash of recognition passed through them.

"Arty?"

Artemis was surprised, yet again, at the boy uttering her nickname as if he were her best friend. _Fat chance, lanky. My Best Friend is way hunkier than you. _

But, something about his uneven jaw got Artemis thinking.

_Un-Even jaw?_

Only one person had an un-even jaw.

"Scooby."

Scott nodded eagerly, grinning dopily as Artemis got up to hug him. He felt so comfortable in his ex-babysitter's embrace that he almost forgot about his worries; the Kanima, Allison and his breakup, why Lydia didn't change, Allison's crazy Grandpa. Everything seemed to have dissolved in the air and Scott had a sudden urge to cry, weep like a little baby. Something he had wanted to do in his mama's arms, but her safety first, and then Scott's tears

"What's wrong kid? You seemed exhausted."

"Tell me about it." Scott mumbled moodily, but smiled up at her, his eyes twinkling. "So, you're the surprise Stiles was talking about. He was right. You are my stress relief."

"Great, so now I'm just a stress relief? Way to win a girl's heart. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Actually, I do have a girlfriend, she gorgeous and awesome." Scotty, you fat brag ass.

Artemis' eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, as she gave Scott a calculating look. He d_id_ look buffer, all muscly and stuff. Plus, Stiles said something about lacrosse. _Sports, the way to get girls._

"Oh? So why aren't you with her?" Artemis didn't even try to cover her underlying message.

"We called it a week off, you know, girls and their 'breaks'" he wished

"That insulting! And, I'm not an idiot. You're lying. You guys broke up didn't you."

Artemis' eyes soften as she gave Scott a sad look.

"No wonder you look devastated." Yeah, it's because of the breakup. No, has nothing to do with the crazy lizard guy running around amok, with a crazy baldy out on a bloody vendetta. Nope, not at all.

"Yeah" Scott said lamely, sinking into the grubby coach sighing tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't got a wink of sleep in fear of his mother getting eaten by a crazy homicidal lizard trying to kill people.

Artemis looked at him oddly, sensing that Allison wasn't the only thing disturbing him. _Dude, I'm not a blind bimbo._

"Does your odd depression have anything to do with the 'wet dog' predicament." Artemis asked, quoting Stiles' code words.

"Scott's head snapped up, worry filling his eyes almost immediately. Artemis felt kinda bad for him. Kinda.

"What the hell do you know about that?" Scott hissed, his eyes darting around, looking for eavesdroppers.

"Dude," Artemis scowled at Scott suddenly, "calms your balls, no one's home. Even Stiles is out at the mechanic. Something about me destroying his baby."

"His baby?"

"His jeep." Artemis corrected herself, rolling her eyes a little.

"Okay whatever, tell me about what you know."

Artemis debated it to herself and pondered it to herself, wondering if it was safe to tell Scott. I mean you never know. But know the strict friendship of the two, whatever Stiles knew, Scott knew.

"The lizard guy. I'm here to help you guys get rid of the fugly lizard."

Scott gaped at her, but was cut off as Sheriff's extra walkie talky buzzed to life.

"187 at Armor Tire and Service Centre. All units report immediately. I repeat homicide at Armor Tire and Service Centre."

As soon as the walkie talkie shut up Artemis got up, slipped on her boots and tugged on her parka.

"Where the hell are you going?" Scott got up too, all thoughts of interrogating Artemis gone. He followed her to the door, stopping once he saw Arty slipping her daggers in her boots.

"What the..."

"You heard it. 187 at Armor Tire and Service Centre."

"Okay..."

Artemis sighed, realizing he had no idea.

"I'm going there because that's where Stiles went to get his jeep fixed."

And without any further argument Scott dashed out the door, burning his rubber soles as he ran towards the garage.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and slipped into her brand-new Audi she had received yesterday, shoving her keys in and started the ignition quickly, before she floored it.

* * *

**And there it is, my stupid filler. I really hope you read the stuff in bold on the top because it is IMPORTANT! please review, favorite and follow!**


	12. Tears and Trauma

**I am so happy and satisfied with this chapter since it's long and has the dramatic plot surfacing in it! It's also full of relationship advancements and a lot of cuteness. Hope you enjoy it! So, here it is! Chapter 12 everyone!**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

Artemis slammed on the breaks, her car skidding to a stop in front of the crime scene. Police cars loitered the place, their red and blue lights casting odd glows on the mechanic's shop. Sirens wailed, creating a panicky sensation at the crime scene. _For God's sake, it's a freaking murder._

Artemis jumped out of her car and almost immediately caught Stiles standing at the side, the Sheriff walking away from him, probably having already questioned him. Real question was, how much of the answers was a lie?

Scott was power walking towards Stiles, but Artemis beat him to it, sprinting towards Stiles. As soon as she got by him, she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. Stiles hugged her back, smiling a bit.

"They're keeping my baby as evidence!"

After being attacked by some creepy supernatural creature, which was pretty clear by the wounds and slashes on the victim's body, that was the first thing that popped out of Stiles' mouth.

"My jeep." He continued to whine as Artemis dead-panned sharing a look with Scott."

"Is he for real?" Artemis asked, pursing her lips superiorly.

Scott just shook his head sadly before letting go of a worried sigh, his breath coming out as frost in the winter air.

As they quickly checked if Stiles was okay and he complained about his jeep, they moved onto more serious issues. Not like Stiles wasn't important, actually he was probably Artemis' first priority any normal day, but in the supernatural world, and these days especially weren't normal.

They all fastened their seatbelts as Artemis turned up the heat of her Audi, Stiles calling shotgun and Scott poking his head out from behind, between the two front seats.

"You were right," Stiles started, not looking at anyone but clearly it was directed at Scott."It's not like you.

They both looked at his with questioning gazes, urging his to continue.

"His eyes were almost like reptilian." He paused again, staring straight in front of his, his eyes darting here and there, not being able to sit calming because of his ADHD.

"There was something about him." He said vaguely.

"What do mean?" Scott asked after a beat.

What Stiles had said to answer him was what had gotten Artemis gears moving, a puzzling yet adequate way of phrasing it, Stiles had done it again.

"You know when you see, like, a friend in Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know them, but you can't figure out who it is."

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked yet again, sounding a little hopeful.

This time Stiles turned to meet Artemis' gaze instead of Scott, but her calm and calculating demeanour urged him to answer her instead of directing it to Scott.

"No," he said levelling his gaze with Artemis', "but I think it knew me."

* * *

Artemis and Stiles were sitting on the sofa, staring at the screen as Dr. Greg House, being the creepy genius he is, diagnosed his patient at the symptom of paralysis.

"I was paralysed." Stiles suddenly spoke up, staring at the lightened screen with glazed eyes.

"I couldn't move. Couldn't move enough to send a text, not even enough to warn the freaking guy that there's a freaking lizard and he's about to freaking die. Couldn't form a single word. All I said has 'hey'."

Artemis looked up at Stiles, realizing that he was near tears. His light hazels shone with tears as he popped another spoonful of pistachio ice-cream down his throat.

"I watched him die." His voice dropped a few octaves, as he lowered his head in shame. "I couldn't help, so I did the only thing I could think of."

He looked up at Artemis trying to blink away the moisture threatening to escape from the tips of his eyes.

"I closed my eyes." He finished, almost breathless.

After a few beats passed, with only the Aussie and talking in the background, and forgotten Ice-cream tubs sitting on the table, Stiles spoke up again.

"Have you ever seen anyone die?"

Artemis' head suddenly snapped up at his question, her mind racing back to the times she was helpless and people started to drop. She was made it to the Hale house while it was burning in time to hear her family's cries and screams. She was also there when a bastard gutted her university roommate, right before her eyes and unfortunately she was also present when the first guy to ever be interested her after years was shot to death. He bled right there in her arms as she begged him to hold on till help came.

"Yeah." She answered quietly, trying to keep her own tears from her eyes. She had to be strong for Stiles.

"When?" he asked quietly, silently hoping he wasn't prying.

"A few years back." She replied, pulling a coach pillow into her lap.

Artemis was grateful that he didn't pry. She really didn't want to burst into tears in front of him. He needed a little anchor for himself, and she planned on being his anchor. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Okay maybe that mast part was a little incorrect. She did leave. But only to go visit the pack, who needed to know what was going on, and she was nice enough to only leave once Stiles was a little bubble of snores and phlegm.

She got out of the car, not noticing that she was still wearing the most indecorous clothes. A baggy T-Shirt with a classic picture of Thor from the comics splashed on the front, paired with her pyjama bottoms that had little animated Avengers dotting it. She was also wearing little fuzzy slippers with Captain America's shield on the front. Boy, was she a fanatic.

She cursed silently as the cold nipped at her nose and cheeks, making them turn pink. She pulled her arms to her chest and walked into the run down warehouse, wondering when Derek had gotten the lights fixed.

Artemis walked in to see Boyd watching training from a platform higher than the ground as Erica and Isaac lay on the ground exhausted.

"I like Artemis more." Erica mumbled, rolling onto her side.

Derek having heard that became even angrier than before but took out his anger on poor Isaac who began complaining about his broken bones.

_Crack_

"You think I'm teaching you how to fight!" Derek shouted, squatting down and yanking Isaac's arm and locking it gruesomely above his head

"Look at me!" He demanded "I'm teaching you how to survive!" and after yelling something about the dangers of the full moon and all that crap he walked off to his train depot.

Artemis just stood there shell-shocked. She quickly ran over to Isaac who was groaning as Erica and Boyd watched revolted.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry about him." Artemis bit her lip and looked up at him through her thick framed glasses which she had totally forgotten she was wearing. She gingerly inspected his arm, looking as if she wanted to scream in frustration.

"He was never like this before." She said apologic.

Isaac smiled softly, but turned into a grimace. "It'll heal."

"Your arm is totally twisted. If you don't fix the position, your body will heal it in the same position." She explained worriedly.

"Oh."

Erica and Boyd watched, holding their breaths.

"Let me do it." Artemis said softly, looking his dead in the eye.

"Well, I'm definitely not gonna do it by myself."

Artemis nodded, before changing her position so that she was squatting in front of him. She grabbed his arm and moved a little.

"On the count of three."

Isaac didn't reply, just closed eyes.

"3!"

_Crack_

"What the flipping fishes!" Erica spluttered, but grinned at Isaac's scandalized expression.

"What the hell happened to 1 and 2?" He yelled staring at his fixed arm.

Artemis just shrugged before grinning and getting exchanging a high five with Boyd who had stepped of the metal steps.

"You go girl."

Artemis laughed a bit, helping both Erica and Isaac off the ground before turning to the train depot where Derek had just disappeared.

Surprisingly, he stood at the foggy window, amusement shining in his green orbs. She excused herself before skipping up the steps and into the dusty car depot.

Derek stood inside, leaning against the walls, his muscles ripping out of his wife beater.

Artemis stepping in looking at her surroundings with wonder. A cozy little corner was turned into a bed with a few pillows and a sleeping bag. The walls were filthy and barren with only one little picture hanging from the side, a picture drawn in crayon, probably by 3 year old, but Artemis recognized the dot-eyed figures easily.

She walked over cautiously, running her slender fingers over the slightly smudged lines. Her heart wrenched as she noticed who were drawn. A boy with black hair and bushy eyebrows, he was the tallest, so he was Derek. Next to him was a girl with long hair and glasses. That one was her. And then a little boy with dark hair was standing beside them his eyes yellow dots. He must have run out of green.

Derek watched as Artemis smiled softly and suddenly a tear spilled out of the corner of the eye, trailing down off her chin. She sniffled before wiping off the tear with her sleeve. She recognized every single person in the handmade, childish drawing.

It was Derek, Artemis and the little boy was Artemis' brother. Not Brad. Brad was adopted by Arty after a while and Derek didn't even know about him. This boy was Artemis' real brother. The one who sizzled to his death in the fire. Lucas Lowe.

Derek didn't disturb her. She turned in a 360 trying not to let a fresh wave of tears overtake her. She noticed the news papers and the take-out bags along with a bunch of worn books. She let her eyes flitter over his room until they stopped at a bright comic book. Suddenly she became ecstatic.

" No." Derek said

"But I didn't even say anything yet."

"No."

"Please" Artemis whined, clasping her hands together.

"Can I at least touch it?" she asked.

"Just one touch."

Artemis clapped her hands happily before bouncing off towards the comic book lying on the cardboard box that was used as a table.

"But, seriously, how'd you get your hands on this."

Derek suddenly smiled. "It was just lying around the warehouse."

"You're kidding me! Dude that's like sheer luck!"

Derek shrugged before staring at Artemis expectantly as she flipped the pages of the comic delicately.

He cleared his throat loudly.

Artemis looked up and blushed. "Right, we have a problem, and before you say 'no shit, Sherlock' let me tell you some deets. Stiles was there when the next victim of the Kanima was victimized. He saw it. I looked into it and there is no pattern what so ever. No relation between the two victims. Mr. Lahey and the mechanic have nothing in common! There ages are like light years away from each other and no jobs or anything of the sort. That's very unlike a Kanima. One's an incident, two's a coincident but we need our three to make a pattern."

Derek wasn't accustomed to hearing Artemis talk so professionally, like she knew what she was talking about. She was analytical, resourceful and optimistic, though Derek was pretty sure that was sarcasm. Derek nodded, taking in the information, wondering what exactly a Kanima is and he had a feeling that Artemis knew very well what it was. But Derek's inflated ego as Alpha wasn't gonna ask a puny girl what his enemy is like. He was gonna do it like a man. Himself.

"And, one more thing." Artemis looked at Derek, this time glaring at him, "Don't ever treat your pack like that,' she said referring to the little incident before. "You never know when your cruelty leaps back at you."

Artemis nodded before leaving the depot leaving Derek to wonder how exactly to describe his best friend.

Fiery, smart, hilarious, sarcastic, cunning, geeky, strong, badass.

He concluded that it was impossible.

* * *

Artemis was giving pack mentality lessons to the pack as Derek stayed in his depot.

"So just the fact that you exist for each other under the name of a pack, means that an individual is more powerful. You have instincts and natural reflexes to safe pack before yourself. It's kinda like Pack before Blood."

Artemis grinned at the lazy reference to one of her favourite trilogies, Divergent. She had ripped of 'Faction before Blood' and turned it into 'Pack before Blood'

Isaac and Erica just stared at Artemis stupidly, wondering why she was laughing. Only Boyd grinned along with her, getting the reference almost immediately.

"Okay guys, that's enough for you. Get lost! Go to sleep or whatever. I have to get home nad snuggle into my jammies and go to sleep too."

"You're already in your jammies." Isaac pointed out, waving a hand at her lazy attire.

"Whatever." Artemis said, more like yawned, before she got off the couch, taking off the nerdy glasses and rubbing her eyes mournfully.

"I'm out." She murmured, lazily hugging all 3 of them together.

She grabbed her keys and waddled towards the door until Derek came up and stopped her.

He smiled a little at her before pulling out the comic book she was so interested in earlier.

"Take it." He thrust the book towards her.

"Seriously?" Her face split into a wide grin as he nodded and she grabbed the comic, hugged Derek's lights out and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best BFF ever!" She hugged him again before skipping out of the warehouse, waving to them on last time before she disappeared.

"AWWWW!" Erica cooed. "So sweet!"

Artemis sighed as she padded out of her in suite, jumping onto the bed happily. She rested her head against the pillow and pulled out the comic book Derek had so generously bestowed upon her.

As soon as she open it, a folded piece of paper fell out, fluttering into her lap. She picked it up and open it, smiling sadly at the sight before her.

Derek, along with the comic, had given her the crayon picture her brother had drawn.

Tears began forming in Artemis' eyes as she read the small note written on the back.

_It means more to you than to me. - D_

* * *

**That was it guys! Chapter 12 to Arranged to be Mates! Hoped you relly like it and please review, favorite and follow! Plus, WHO'S SEEN THE SEASON'S FISRT EPISODE. definately not me, so don't spoil it but tell me what you thought about it! :D **


	13. Sniffer

**PsychoticSmartypants here with another, very long, chapter of Arranged to be Mates. I'm sorry about the delay, but it's a long chapter so it should do the trick! Hope you enjoy! Chapter 13 everyone!**

**Put your flags up in the sky (put them in the sky)  
And wave them side to side (side to side)  
Show the world where you're from (show them where you're from)  
Show the world we are one (one love, life)**

"Look Stiles, all I know is that this place needs outside help, and I'm qualified to help you kick the things ass but even I don't know a lot about it."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, blowing out air out of his puffed cheeks.

"But," Stiles perked up as Artemis continued, hoping for some useful information, "I can tell you that the 'Kanima' I came to fight was supposed to be a werejaguar, like have spots and shit. This lizard guy you're describing is like super new to me. So I will assist you in attempts to find out what it really is."

Stiles nodded, still a little disappointed but equally happy to have Artemis on _his _side and not on Derek's, well at least that was what he thought it meant...

"So, you're not gonna help Derek in his evil plan?"

"What evil plan?" Artemis was suddenly alert as she leaned in over the table to hear well.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No." Artemis looked utterly bewildered.

"Aw, great! Just fantastic!" Stiles threw his arms up in the air, clearly frustrated. "Your _link_ with Derek was our only chance of knowing and that jerk didn't tell you anything..."

"I don't get it..."

"Arty!" Stiles looked seriously insane, "Derek has some creepy plan brewing, to find out who the Kanima is and to do something with it, and we have a feeling he's up to no good. Even his flunkeys are acting all creepy!"

"I don't see what's wrong with trying to find out who the Kanima is, actually it seems pretty okay for a plan. Even a bit doable."

"Doable!" Stiles looked scandalized, "Are you out of your mind woman! Plans concerning Derek freaking Hale are anything but doable. They are irrational, illogical and plain stupid!"

Artemis looked at Stiles wide-eyed, wondering what the hell had gotten into the boy. Trusting Derek with his cold demeanour could be hard but being plain mean about him is really not cool, especially when you're talking to his lifelong best friend. Yes, lifelong is a very accurate word. They first met in primary school and had hated each other since until their mothers turned out to be long lost besties.

Hard times.

"What do you have against him?"

Stiles took in a ragged breath, wondering why he had brought up the Derek question in the first place.

"Remember what I said about the Halloween mask?" his voice was softer now, as if he was trying to calm down.

"Yeah." Artemis replied cautiously.

"Well, I'm standing ground on that description. I know whoever this is and I'm gonna let one of Derek's ruthless plans get in the way, okay?"

Artemis stayed quite as her eyes searched Stiles'.

"Look," Stiles was now squatting in front of her taking her hand in his, "I was there when it happened, okay. I saw that thing. And before Derek does some creepy thing to find out more about it I'd like to have some upper-class info about it too, and I'm gonna let his hurtful tactics get in the way."

Artemis let out a deep breath and stared at his pleading eyes. He reminded her so much of her brother that it hurt.

"Okay. I'll help you. But get a place to start, a base. Only then will I help you."

Stiles nodded gratefully, hugging Artemis before running out the door, phone in hand.

Artemis shook her head before yelling towards Stiles' retrieving back.

"Next time bring food, or I'm not gonna break so easily!"

* * *

Artemis was lounging on the Stilinskis' sofa, reading the comic book Derek had given her, waiting for either Stiles to come home from school, or the Sheriff Station's call on whether she got the spot or not.

Artemis whistled to herself, leisurely flipping through her comic book, until Stiles and Scott came barging through the front door, a pretty brunette trailing behind them, who Artemis recognized to be the girl with Lydia at Macy's.

Stiles panted before scrambling towards her, Scott and Allison in tow.

"Okay, so we may or may not have figured out a way to get some 'upper class info'." Stiles quirked his eyebrow, at the end of the coach, avoiding Arty's feet.

"And..." Artemis dragged, hoping Stiles would continue. She was at the good part of the comic.

"It's called a bestiary, and no I don't mean bestiality, I mean bestiary."

"I know what a bestiary is you dumbfuck."

"Aw, don't be mean." Stiles whined, causing Allison to chuckle under her breath whilst Scott just stared at her fondly. Artemis couldn't help but cringe, he was _way _too deeply in love. Ew.

"Anyway, I wouldn't hope for too much, since Argent senior is the one who has it and I ain't looking at no Senior Argent."

Stiles looked confused. "You didn't know that Gerard is in Beacon Hills?"

"What!" Artemis head snapped to him so fast that she was bound to get whiplash. "That smelly old tub of rotten pumpkins is in Beacon Hills?" The shock was pretty clear in her voice.

"No offense." She added, throwing a quick apologic look at Allison, knowing she was an Argent by the long heartfelt conversations with Scott.

"See, we do have a chance." Scott inserted earning nods from the teens.

Artemis sat up, swinging her legs off the couch. "Okay," she nodded slowing meeting each pair of uncertain eyes, "this might actually work."

Allison let go of a breezy sigh and smiled gratefully at Arty. "So, we were thinking of places where he might keep it."

"And we thought, something so priced would be keep really close to him," Scott added

"So we thought of a place where he hangs out a lot and there was one common denominator," this time Stiles spoke up, covering up their investigations.

"His office." This time all three of them spoke up together.

After a beat of silence Artemis spoke up.

"I really like the team work kids, keep it up!" Artemis drawled, getting up and walking off towards the kitchen, only to be followed by all of them.

"Seriously Arty, it's not a bad plan."

"I know it's not, it's actually pretty good, but there's one thing I don't get," she turned towards the teenagers, biting her lip thoughtfully, "What office?"

"Oh right!" Stiles smiled a bit, "You don't know much about his current status, but Gerard Argent is our principle."

"Holy mother of God!" Artemis yelled, almost spitting out the Orange Juice she had retrieved from the fridge seconds ago.

"Yeah," Allison dragged softly, checking her watch nonchalantly, before her eyes widened.

"I need to be home before my Mom or Dad notices!" She quickly grabbed her bag from the table and dashed out the door waving lightly. "Keep me updated."

As she left, Artemis turned to the two mischievous boys and cocked an eyebrow. "So, when are we gonna execute Mission Badass?"

"Mission Badass?" Stiles echoed, "No way! Call it something relevant like Mission Cobra or Mission Lizard Dude."

"How about Mission Homicidal Lizard Bomb."

Both Stiles and Artemis turned to Scott at his ridiculous suggestion.

Scott cowered away, raising his hands up in surrender, "Gosh, it was just a suggestion.'

"Well, you should have kept it to yourself."

Scott huffed before turning towards the door. "We're gonna execute 'Mission Unknown' at the lacrosse game tonight. So be there and wear something warm, maroon and white."

"You guys do the sneaky shit, I'll to the guarding," she smirked, "I'm good at that. That, and kicking ass." She winked before grinning and skipping up the stairs.

Looks like she's got a game to be at.

* * *

Artemis straightened out her light pink knitted, loose sweater, wrapping a grey scarf fashionably around her neck, and bringing her loose fishtail braid over her shoulder. She jumped into her brown boots, grabbed her keys and rushed out of the Stilinski Abode, jumping into her car and driving off to the lacrosse game.

As soon as she found a nice parking spot, she rushed out, grabbed her messenger bag and walked around the building to the field.

The stands were filled with people, the clamour buzzing in the air. A few huge banners dotted the perimeter, the luminous lights illuminating there cheers.

Artemis trudged along the side climbing up to find an empty seat. She saw the Sheriff with Melissa, who she hadn't reunited with yet but she sensed this wasn't the best of times. She continued up, glancing back as Scott and Stiles sat on the bench, huddling together.

Finally, she caught sight of Erica and Boyd, sitting on one of the top benches, but her gut told her to avoid them, and she listened to her gut cuz it was usually right.

She may not have sat with them but she sure sat nearby in case they said something she wanted to hear.

Artemis turning her head to the side, noticing that Allison was sitting next to some old man. That's when it hit her. That old man was Gerard, a man Artemis had never had the pleasure of meeting, but had heard way too much about.

She really didn't want to personally know him.

Allison turning her head Artemis' way, and caught her eye. She nodded subtly, signalling that all was good. Artemis just hoped it really was.

Artemis' eyes wandered back to the field, and she watched as Stiles got up and started climbing up the stands, bumping into people as he did. She caught his eyes and he waved, making his way towards the empty seat next to her.

"You ready?" Stiles had a goofy grin plastered on his face, but his nervous ticks gave him away.

"Don't worry, we'll be great. Just watch."

"Yeah..."

"Dude, calm your tits, okay. Don't piss in your pants."

Stiles just sent a grin towards her, and turned his eyes to Allison and Gerard, eagerly waiting for a signal.

* * *

Currently, the Cyclones were being pounded.

In the literal of senses.

"Arty," Stiles sharply nudged Artemis in the ribs, earning her attention and a glare his way, "Allison's gotten the keys."

Artemis subtly turned to where Allison was seated, and indeed, she was wearing the Old Fart's coat, her hand buried in the depths of its pockets.

"Okay, you go first; I'll join after a few seconds so we don't look suspicious."

Stiles gave a quick nod and clumsily scrambled out of his seat, almost slipping.

Artemis couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Stiles stalked off towards where Allison sat, and Artemis watched as Allison passes something discreetly to him, shoving it in his palm.

_My cue _Artemis thought before she too got up and made her way towards the exit, walking past the two Argents, getting a good look at the Old Fart.

_Boy, was he old! And not to mention Farty..._

Artemis dodged any weird looks and suspicions, casually making her way out of the game.

As soon as the coast was clear, Artemis broke into a jog. She was in the parking lot, looking around for Stiles' buzz cut, when she finally spotted it, by a car that was definitely not his.

Artemis went up to him, just in time to hear him say "Just five minutes, okay, five minutes." Before he turned to acknowledge Arty's presence.

"Keep her company, will ya."

And he was gone.

Yah!

Artemis pursed her lips, before parting them and turning to the 'strawberry blond', if her memory served her right, and stretching them in a kind smile.

She noticed how the Queen Bee's eyes her puffy, her lashes wet and her cheeks damp. The tissue in her hand was also a giveaway.

The girl sniffled before turning her head away from Artemis, making Arty feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, girl I saw at Macy's." Artemis greeted awkwardly, before she lowered her voice, softening it a bit. "Are you okay?"

The red head, sorry, _strawberry blond_ , dead-panned, making Artemis regret even opening her mouth.

"Stupid question." Artemis muttered, throwing her hands up in surrender. "But, seriously, is there something I can help you with?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, almost urging Artemis to take a step back herself, but she stood her ground. Puny, snobby 16 year olds don't scare her. Pfft.

Okay, maybe the ones who know how to glare do.

"Why are you being so nice." The girl all but snapped.

"Because, you're a human being?" It came out more as a question.

The Snob huffed and turned away again, using the tissue to dab under her eyes.

"Yeah, like you can judge."

"Actually, I'm pretty good at that, judging, I mean. I can deduce stuff by just one look at you."

"Sure," she drawled, rolling her eyes, "All you can 'deduce' is how rich I am and how popular."

Artemis just blinked owlishly before leaning against the car, half her face still in view.

"Mama and Papa are in a continuous conflict, at home all they know is themselves. Nice jobs, probably a big lawyer, or something. You don't get your side of the attention. You never grew up like a normal kid, trust me, I know. One look at you and more than money and popularity, I see myself." A sad smile made its way onto Artemis' face as Lydia watched entranced how easily she spilled facts.

"When you don't get what you want at home, you jump to the next possible place to find yourselves, and that place is school."

Lydia looked up, a fresh wave of tears threatening to overtake her.

"You abuse their money and status for attention, not just from your peers, but also you're parents. Using a lot of their money makes them angry and its attention towards you, even though negative, attention nonetheless."

Artemis let out a deep sigh, looking back at Lydia, who was deep in thought as the words rolled out of Artemis' mouth,

"That is, until they start blaming each other for what you did. 'It's your entire fault' 'No it's your entire fault' and then the spotlight is back on them."

Artemis looked up, across the lot to see a definitive flash of blond, realizing it was someone's hair, and only one mischief maker was blond and female.

Erica.

Artemis turned back to Lydia, only to see her taking deep breaths against her seat.

Her greens eyes looked up into Arty's gray ones, and she said something Artemis kept in mind weeks later.

"You're pretty cool," it was easy and cool, "Would love to get to know you better." She subtly suggested and Artemis smiled, nodding as he finally excused herself, promising a catch up session later sometime.

Without much wait, Artemis power walked down the lot, until she broke into a sprint, but she didn't follow the flash of blond she went around, towards the Archery stand.

* * *

Artemis slung the huge bow over her shoulder, straightening her quiver. She walked around a bit, the deadly silence uncomforting, until she hear a big, fat-assed splash echo through the empty corridor.

They wouldn't hurt Stiles, would they?

Artemis began to internally panic, sprinting towards the swimming pool.

"Stiles!" the panic seeped out of her voice, collecting in the crackle of the air.

"Stiles!" Her voice cracked, desperately hoping for an answer.

She skidded to a stop before the pool area, slinging off the bow and pulling an arrow into place.

Let Mission Homicidal Lizard Bomb come into action.

Artemis took soft, soundless steps towards the tiled area, her bow down but senses on high alert.

"Stiles?" She whimpered softly, hoping that he may reply but it was shockingly quite, that is until she caught sight of Derek and Stiles, very much alive, threading the waters.

"What the...?"

"Arty look out!" This time it was Derek who sounded panicked and suddenly an almost inaudible hiss was heard and Artemis flipped over, her bow string pulled, aimed straight in the face of... mutated lizard guy.

Great! The freaking Kanima.

She let go of the string, the arrow hitting it straight in the chest. The lizard just stared down at it before he broke it off, and pulled it out.

Great!

Artemis cautious slung her bow back over her shoulder, and slowly bent down to extract two twin daggers from her boots.

It's on bro!

The Kanima lunged, leaving no time for Derek or Stiles to shout but they were both surprised at Artemis' agility. She dodged with a foreign grace, steady and fast on the feet, her daggers positioned dangerously and a carefree expression on her soft features.

From that second Derek realized how she had _really _changed.

Jab

Slash

Jab

Flip

The last part was pretty literal. Artemis flipped over the Kanima, landing gracefully on her feet, making a distance between them. That's when she caught her eye.

"Erica?"

Artemis' eyes almost popped out at the sight of her paralysed buddy.

"Blondie! Wake up." Artemis muttered vigorous as she nudged Erica with the tip of her boot.

"Get up!" Artemis looked back up at the Kanima, who was slowly making it's way over, almost as if it were teasing her.

"Shut it, Potato Nose."

The thing just hissed back.

Artemis slowly hooked her arms underneath Erica's arms, dragging her into a corner away from the fight.

Artemis blew a strand of brown her out of her eyes, looking the fugly creature dead in the eyes.

"Hey StileS? Did you call Scott?

"Bastard hung up on me."

Artemis sighed, carefully watching as the Kanima approached. "That penis sniffer."

Suddenly she felt her chest grow light, a little positive feeling washing over her. That's when she knew it.

Help was here.

And it was probably Scooby.

The Kanima was a few steps away. It's tail flicking around as it walked slowly.

_Here goes nothing_

And then she screamed.

* * *

When she opened her mouth, Derek expected a battle cry or something, but was severely disappointed at her helpless scream. Boy, did she scream like a banshee.

Then she began yelling again.

"Scott, you dumbfuck! We're over here!"

Scotttt!" She screamed, her voice becoming shrill.

And suddenly she dodged the Kanima's swipe and fell, shoulder first, into the water.

She broke to the surface, not even gasping for air. She thread towards the duo, as the lizard hissed at them, paced at the edge of the pool.

"What makes you think," Stiles took in a short breath before continuing," that Scott's here?"

Artemis flicked her pretty braid over her shoulder, "Just watch."

As Artemis thread a little more, Stiles began dragging Derek towards the dive board, their clothes weighing them down.

"Woah, be careful!" Artemis called, swimming behind them, lifting Derek's lower body to help Stiles.

Stiles attempted to latch onto the hadles but they were up too high and his hand slipped.

"Stiles! Stiles! Sti-"

They went under.

Artemis tugged at both the males, using all her energy to pull them up, but instead they almost took her along to hit rock bottom. But, she broke off in time to gasp one breath and dive back down to get them.

But she had help.

An arm appeared, grabbing both Stiles and Derek, pulling them out and tossing them behind him.

Artemis was still in the pool, and she was way too cocky to say that indeed, Scott McCall did show up.

* * *

Tumble

Tumble

Crash

Hiss

Bong

That is literally how Artemis remembered the last part.

She was still in the water, watching as the lizard guy swung out of the top window, breaking the glass to send it down in showers.

Right on top of Artemis.

Little scratches loitered her skin, the glass doing harm as they had been sharp, but Artemis ignored them, kicking off her leather boots difficultly, and swimming over to the ladder, climbing out cautiously.

"Is that even a language?" She heard Stiles say as she exchanged a smile with Erica who was finally conscious.

"Now how are we supposed to know what that thing is?"

"It's called a Kanima." Derek spoke up.

Artemis just slid down against the wall shivering as she pulled nasty faces behind his back

_Dumbshit, we already know that._

"Only when it was confused by its own reflection"

Artemis tuned out, angry that the idiots didn't ask her or even acknowledge the stuff she'd told them.

After all, she was here specially for this case, but it's not like they know or care.

Artemis huffed quietly as she sourly glared at Derek's back.

For some reason she was specifically mad at Derek

_Penis Sniffer_

"-maybe even tell the Argents"

Bad move Scooby. Don't talk about the Argents around him.

"You trust them." Derek accused, sounding way meaner than usual.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people. And we still don't know anything about it!"

Dude, ask the specialist. AKA me! Artemis thought mournfully.

"Well, I know one thing," Derek said, turning "I'm gonna find it, and I'm gonna kill it."

And... he's gone.

Not a look her way.

_Penis Sniffer_

_Where the hell did I learn that word?_

* * *

"You coming?" Stiles called.

"Not yet, you go on without me, I still have to get my boots back."

Stiles shot her a weird look.

"Dude, they're expensive!"

Stiles rolled his eyes before he left Artemis staring down in the pool at her designer leather boots at rock bottom.

Artemis let out a sigh, "Here we go again." She muttered before she pulled off her half dry sweater, only in a white full sleeved thermal shirt.

She dove in, cutting the water smoothly before she began to kick powerfully, her hand out stretched to reach her boots.

_Got em._

She pushed back up, breaking to the surface, her braided hair becoming heavy.

She climbed up the ladder, flicking her braid on her shoulder, whilst dragging her soggy boots to where she had disposed of her sweater.

"You look nice."

Artemis shrieked, clutched at her chest as she came face to face with a smirking Erica.

"How ya doin Blondie?" She smiled a bit, turning her boots over to let the water out.

"I'm fine. Perks of being supernatural."

"I don't care about the perks of being supernatural, I care about the perks of watching Supernatural. Dean Winchester. My ultimate heart throb."

"Okay, let me get this straight. After that crazy fight, you think about how Dean Winchester looks in leather?"

"Got that right, Chica!"

Erica nodded slowly, her pearly whites shining.

"Need a ride?" She asked as Artemis pulled on her sweater and retrieved her daggers.

"Nah," she waved her off, "Why ride in a Toyota when you have an Audi!"

Erica just shook her head fondly before hooking her arm into Arty's and dragged her towards the parking lot.

The Camaro came in view, pissing Artemis off even more.

_That Penis Sniffer_

_Okay, she needed to stop saying that._

The window rolled down revealing a very cocky cock blocker, smirking at her like he owned the world.

Well, new flash Penis Sniffer. You don't.

"You okay?" He asked.

"None of your concern, Jackass." She sassed before turning on her heel and strutting off towards her Audi.

She vaguely heard Erica laughing but only one thought flashed through her mind.

_That Penis Sniffer_

* * *

**And that was another chapter of ATBM! Sorry again for the delay, just got a lot on my mind, at it was a longer chapter then usual so I think I'm in no debt! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! :D**


	14. Fluff Alert

**Sorry for the delay! Another chapter with a lot of FLUFF! Hope you enjoy!**

**You've waited too long  
To finally see  
The sunshine in the rain  
Is as deep as the sea**

Clearly, Artemis had made some bad choices.

The first one was probably going back to the swimming pool, which was unheated, in the middle of winter, and jumping in because her keys fell out of her sweater pocket.

That was probably her second bad choice, putting her keys in her sweater pocket in the first place. Who the hell does that?

The third bad choice would be skipping going to the groceries, which led to the lack of hot cocoa in the house. There was only enough to make 1 cup and Stiles needed it more than she did.

Well, that was probably a lie, because Artemis was pretty sure he didn't jump into the pool three times. Once to help Derek, twice to get her boots, thrice to get her keys.

Yup. That was her forth bad choice. Not taking the freaking hot chocolate for herself.

And all her bad choices led to this.

Poor Artemis was currently lying on her death bed. Or that's what it felt like.

Her hair was mousy and untamed, tied into a rough braid, her frail figure wrapped in a quilt. She quivered non-stop ,shivering, the constant cold, even with the heater on, biting her bones.

It had been a day since she jumped into the pool, and the next morning, this was her state.

She felt too weak to get up and walk to the washroom to relief herself, it took too much effort. Plus, she stumbled and ran into wall too much, so peeing became an ultimate task.

She hadn't gone down yet, not even to drink water. The whole night she shivered in the quilt, staring at the lamp hanging from the ceiling.

She was pretty sure she had only one lamp, why did she see three?

Artemis let out a sigh, closing her eyes, deep dark circles circling them, sunken into her sockets. He cheekbones were way more prominent than yesterday, casting shadows on her deadly pale skin.

Her skin. Her skin looked parched, white as a ghost.

Suddenly and wave of nausea hit her, sending her tumbling for the bin she kept by her.

Her empty stomach clenched and out came a mixture of bile and the little bit of water that was left in her system.

Artemis heaved, spitting out the foul taste, before grabbing the water bottle from the side and rinsing her mouth.

_There goes the last of her water_.

It was too early for anybody to notice her condition, since she wasn't expected at breakfast until 8, so Artemis made the best out of it and tried to get a little bit of sleep.

Nope. Nothing.

Artemis sighed again, her head falling onto the pillow unceremoniously. She didn't have the energy to even brush her hair, or change out of her pyjamas.

"Arty sweetie, come on down. Breakfast is up."

Artemis stared at the door longingly. She wasn't one of those girls who'd be happy of having an excuse to not eat. She loved her food. Food was her passion, in every sense of the word.

"Food" Artemis moaned lowly, reaching out towards the door from her bed.

Anything for food.

She pushed herself off the bed, but almost immediately regretted it. Her vision became blurry as she felt a prick of pain in her head.

She flopped back down on the bed, odd sounds of despair audible.

"Fudge the world" she murmured forcefully, and pushed herself up again, this time keeping her eyes shut.

"YOLO." She said as she put her weight on her foot gingerly.

You only live once right, what kind of life would you live with no food.

Artemis continued her mission, step by step making it to the stairs, which took so much effort that Artemis was full on panting before she even took a step down.

Curse hypothermia.

As Artemis landed safely on the third stair, she felt herself slip away. Not literally, but in the sense that her vision went black and she may or may not have ended up literally slipping, resulting her as a sack at the end of the stairs, falling after each step with a thud.

A cry escaped her and the Sheriff rushed over, fussing over her before lifting her up and setting her on the coach, her groaning filling up the air.

"Son of a fish" she said, turning her head into the crook if the arm rest.

The sheriff, stressing like an old man, eventually got Artemis to tell about her hypothermia and her love for food.

And off to the hospital.

* * *

"You're and idiot, you know that right?" Stiles was sitting with her as she got checked up.

"Yeah." Was all she said, watching as Mama McCall rushed around the exam room.

"Artemis, this is the weirdest ways to reunite, seriously kid, what the hell?" Melissa looked down at her, her eyed swimming with concern.

"Fell into an unheated pool three times." Artemis said dismissively, making Melissa shake her head.

"This century is messed up."

"You can say that again." Even though it was meant for her, Artemis looked teasingly at Stiles as she said those words.

Stiles just deadpanned.

Killjoy.

"Sweetie," Melissa broke in, "Judging by the lack of coordination, constant hunger cries, dizziness, and low body temperature, I'd say you've got yourself a mild case of hypothermia."

"Figured that much" Artemis said softly, her head falling into her head, her eyes drooping a bit.

"And you're sleepy, extremely tired, you have an increased heart rate and your breathing faster."

Artemis looked up, nodding slowly.

"Meds?"

Melissa nodded, before speaking up again, "And you're eating your sentences. Speech problems. Don't worry you'll be fine. Just tell me, are you any anti depressants or do you take immunosuppressant? Anything like that?"

"No."

"Any medication, drugs?" Melissa arched an eyebrow.

Artemis gave a weak smile, " Prazosin. Panic disorder. Nightmares."

Melissa suddenly looked confused. "You taking Prazosin for nightmares and panic attacks?"

Artemis nodded weakly, earning concerned looks from Stiles and Melissa.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but closed it and blinked owlishly.

Melissa nodded, "How regularly"

Artemis shrugged, "Twice a week. Sometimes thrice."

Melissa nodded, somewhat satisfied.

"Okay, kid, I'm gonna give you some instructions, follow them." She looked sternly at Artemis making her grin," and Stiles, you're her home nurse, okay?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"Umm, Arty? You might wanna call for some feminine assistance."

Artemis just gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not comfortable with helping you-"

He cut himself off looking awkward. Well more awkward than usual.

"I'm not comfortable with helping you change; you know nudeness and stuff..." he trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Artemis suddenly perked up, her face contorting into a 'oh,right...' look.

"Call Erica."

Stiles nodded, bringing out his phone, his thumbs doing a little twitchy dance as he debated on what to do.

He gulped.

It wasn't much of a secret that Stile wasn't _comfortable _around Erica.

Artemis nudged him in the ribs.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Call her!" Her voice came out strained and Stiles realized how weak she was.

"Okay, okay okay. Hold you horses."

* * *

Erica looked down as the screen of her phone lit up. She raised her index finger, signalling to the pack that she needed one minute.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, uh, it's Stiles here." His voice crackled over the line and Erica felt weak butterflies flutter in her stomach

Talk about one-sided love.

"Listen, Artemis isn't well, like at all, she can't even pick up a fork for god's sake. She may or may not need some feminine help and since we're all dudes here. Would you be okay, you know, b-baby sitting? For a while! Not too long. Actually that kind of depends on Artem-"

"I'll do it. Be there in 5." She let a bit of snideness ooze into her voice, but honestly, she was more than a little worried about Arty.

_Click_

She hung up.

Erica smirked a little before she sashayed over to the boys

"Apparently, Artemis is sick so she called in, more like got someone to call in, and ask me if I can baby sit. You know, lady stuff. I'll call when I get there and I'll call when I'm done. Don't fret too much."

They all had furrowed brows till the end, making Erica smirk a little more.

"What happened to her?"

Isaac and Derek asked together, while Boyd just looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Won't find out till I get there."

"I'll drop you." Derek grabbed his keys before the duo pulled on their trademark leather jackets.

"Keep us updated" Isaac called at their backs.

* * *

If Derek thought that this was some plan to have a girl's night, he was proven wrong as soon as the door opened.

Artemis looked messed up, in every definition of the word. Her pale skin, sunken eyes, untamed hair. She looked like a mess.

She had lethargically greeted the duo, before weakly glaring at him and telling him to go. Probably because she was still mad at him over the whole ordeal yesterday.

But Derek wouldn't lie, it hurt that she sought for comfort and help for Erica, someone she only knew for weeks, over himself, her best friend since grade one.

Derek nodded curtly, before he stalked off towards his car, but he didn't leave. He stayed outside on guard duty.

He wasn't gonna trust Stiles with her. No way was that human fit for taking care of her.

"Fell into the pool three times," he vaguely heard Artemis fill Erica in, eating most of the connecting words. "Doc says Hypothermia"

Okay, so she had hypothermia?

Suddenly Derek got a cute idea, and he smirked at his genius.

Someone needed to keep her warm tonight, right, and who better for the task than an extra warm werewolf?

* * *

After Erica had helped her get changed and tucked the quilt around her, she brought some hot cocoa, setting it down beside her and picking up the doctor's instructions.

"Okay, so insulation, check. Hot beverages, check. Heater, check. Lots of food, check."

She smiled at Arty, who had restored some of the glow of her skin.

"You're all set for the night, girly, anything else I can get you."

"Sleep." She moaned in reply, snuggling into her sheets.

"Want me to stay?" Erica felt the need to stay in case something went wrong in the middle on the night.

She shook her head, declining the offer. "Home nurse Stiles."

She smiled a little before she began to nod off, falling asleep almost instantly.

Erica gave on last smile, before turning off the lights and making her way out into the chilly night, waving at Derek, signalling that she was ready to go.

* * *

Derek came back.

He dropped off Erica and said he needed to run some errands, but he thinks the pack knows where he's off to.

Derek climbed up her window with his spidey senses, slipping in unnoticed as Artemis snored, her body shaking a bit.

That's when he realized that she was still shivering.

After kicking off his shoes, and ripping off his jacket he sat on the edge of her bed, looking down on her worriedly. She didn't look too good and she looks to have lost weight overnight.

"Stop staring at me creeper." She mumbled, catching Derek's attention as she pried one eye open.

Derek's eyes widened a fraction, before a stoic mask covered his face again.

"Too tired to fight." She mumbled again, lifting the comforter a little, making space for Derek to slip in.

A small smile graced his face as he slipped in with her, Artemis shoving her face into his chest, her frail arms wound around him.

Derek wrapped himself around her, tangling his leg into hers, chuckling as a soft sigh left her lips.

"Night Junebug."

"Shut up, Hale."

And they both finally slipped into a peaceful slumber. One they hadn't experienced since years.

* * *

**Review, Favorite and Follow! A shout out to you guys out there that went to my poll to vote for the ship name. Just to be clear, the poll is up and you should definitely vote. The two choices are Dertemis and Arterek! Choose, cuz it's up to you guys! Love all you faithful readers! Hope you enjoy!**

**TEEN WOLF EPISODE! MIND BLOWN (proceeds to scratch brain matter of the walls) DEREK LOOKED SO HOT AND CHRIS (drools even though he's too old for us) liam is a cutie! loved the derek sheriff interactions and VIXEN?! XD kira, da bomb!**

**Tell me what you all thought!**


	15. Past, Presnt, Future

**Hey Psychotic Smartypants here with another chapter of Arranged to be Mates! I hope you guys had the time to check oput the poll on my profile and I seriously hope you guys liked the new cover. It's been a while now and I forgot to ask if you guys liked it. Anyway! IT'S MONDAY! TEEN WOLF NIGHT! Hope you guys are just as excited as me. Boy, I hope a lot. Anyway here it is. Chapter 15**

**So open your eyes and see**  
**The way our horizons meet**  
**And all of the lights will lead**  
**Into the night with me**

The room was white.

White tiles, white beams, white pillars. Everything was white.

Artemis felt a sudden chill and she wrapped her arms around herself instinctively, taking feeble steps forward, her bare legs easy victim of the biting chill.

She let her dull grey eyes wander, not recognizing where she has, until she realized her feet felt wet.

Dread creeped up on Artemis as her heart began to fire up, its beats becoming stronger and faster. Artemis' eyes fell onto her bare feet, a scream tearing out of her throat as she saw her feet drenched in crimson liquid. She brought a hand to her mouth when she noticed her hands too were scarlet.

She sucked in a jagged breath before screaming again as she turned around to find red footprints on the stark white floor, coming all the way from a foggy cover far away.

She hadn't realized she had walked so much.

Artemis' lip quivered, tears clouding her vision as the blood rushed in her ears, her heart threatening to pound out of her ribs. She turned around, back on her original path when she saw it. A huge lumpy tree stump.

Artemis' eyes widened in fear as her face became prune, her cheeks sucked-in in fear as her eyes threatened to spill warm tears that were swimming at the brim.

She let the fallen tear slip mindlessly as she willed her muscles to inch forward. Little by little she began to move; closer and closer to the stump.

"Aeryn sweetie?"

Artemis' head whipped back her body thrown off balance and she almost slipped on her moist feet.

"Mama?" Her voice was a mere whisper as her throat closed in at the sight of her mother, standing before her in a white gown

"Mama." Artemis would have been embarrassed by the amount of emotion spilled out in her croaky voice as she reached out to her dead mother.

"Mama!" Her voice was raw, tears tumbling down her cheeks mixing with the smears of blood on her face.

Suddenly a scream erupted from her throat as she clawed for her mother, the calls for her mother leaving her throat raw and aching. But she cried and screamed until she coughed some blood onto the floor in a spray of red.

"Hush sweetie. I'm right here."

Artemis' whole face was drenched as she stared at her mother just a few steps away from her.

"You're too far away." She croaked out after a beat, pressing her lips together to suppress her tears.

Her mother tilted her head, the resemblance in them clear as day. Though she didn't have her eyes, the rest of her was just as her mother.

Mary Lowe just shook her head sadly before she too began to become teary eyed. "I'm always here for you and I always will be, but you have to promise me. Just promise me."

A deep, strangled sob left Artemis' lips as she realized what was happening. Her own subconscious was haunting her with the memory of that night.

The night she was labelled his.

She remembered standing in the Hale house with her mother begging her to just accept being engaged at 16; accept that she was now the piece that was essential to save the falling pack, the one person who was capable of getting Derek away from that wretched Argent. And for that she was to_ become_ his.

Artemis felt a wave of tears hit her as she stared into her mother's amber orbs which were swimming with desperation.

"_What makes you think that I won't just throw this ring off and declare it ended after a while?"_

She remembered saying that. Threatening her mother that she'll just end the engagement later.

All her mother had said was _Don't. Just don't. If he breaks it off, fine but you will never. Okay? Never. You have to promise me_. _Just promise me._

"I haven't broken our promise. Look." Artemis tugged at the simple silver chain hanging around her neck, a diamond ring at the end shining in the white light. "Look, Mama. I still have it." She tugged harder, closing her eyes as tears fell mercilessly. The chain and some exposed skin was now tainted red because of her bloody touch.

"I'm still his. I swear."

_Just promise me._

"Mama! Don't go! Don't leave me." The sobs raking her body had her shaking crazily as she stood alone in the middle of the white room.

_Promise me_. The last words her mother and she had exchanged before she died.

Because, the fire happened the very next day.

* * *

"Mama?" a whimper left her as she sat up on her bed, looking around the serene room in despair.

Suddenly a deep, wet sound assaulted her ears and she turned to find Derek snoring peacefully under her covers, snoring rather obnoxiously.

Artemis shook her head, letting a small smile overtake her. She looked down at her dresser where the chain and the ring were in plain sight. She swallowed before letting her eyes drop to Derek, a sigh escaping her.

She mindlessly shook off the haunting dream, snuggling back under the covers, engulfed in the warmth Derek was radiating.

This time, she had no nightmare.

* * *

The birds were probably chirping outside, but all Artemis wanted right now was the curtains to magically shut themselves, cutting off the sharp rays of sunlight that were assaulting her closed lids. Sighing, she finally sat up

Artemis yawned, patting her hand on her mouth tiredly, before she threw off the sheets and swung her legs over the bed quickly. But the motion was too fast and got her dizzy and nauseous almost immediately.

After a nice throw-up in the plastic bin, Artemis proceeded to wash her mouth in the bathroom basin, only then did she realize that wasn't having much trouble walking around.

Artemis' face broke into a wide smile as she did a little happy dance, which wasn't a good idea since another wave of puke hit her not long after.

"Son of a fish."

Artemis walked out carefully, placing one foot after the other gingerly.

Another smile broke out when her knees didn't wobble.

"Hey Hale, watch th-"Artemis looked up bewildered at the empty room.

"Derek?"

Artemis turned around in circles, not hiding her disappointment when he was nowhere to be found.

Probably had some pack stuff to do.

Artemis sighed, walking up to the dresser and finally brushing her hair. The excitement of her recovery was long gone and now she just felt drowsy, kind of sleepy but she had a day ahead of her and she need to visit the sheriff station for her test trial.

Yup, she had gotten a call confirming that she was welcome to come over and show her skills and have a chat with the deputy.

Throwing on a lazy yet comfortably professional outfit, Artemis began to make her way downstairs, clutching at the railing so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration, each step down taken with precision and caution.

Artemis let out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day, slowly walking off to the fridge but stopped when she saw the table.

It was set.

With food.

Her favourite food.

Artemis walked up to the dinner table, eyeing the meal before her with a huge smile. Blueberry pancakes and waffles topped with a thick strawberry sauce and bunch of fresh berries, a small plate of lumpy, hot chocolate chip cookies and a steaming cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon, just the way she liked it.

Artemis shook her head, biting her lip as she pushed back a bunch of different emotions. She walked over to the stove, which still had a pan on it, a lid on it to keep the contents hidden. She gingerly lifted the lid, in case it was hot and was pleasantly surprised to see a pair of golden hash browns sitting inside.

Artemis' hands shot up to her mouth as she let out a shaky laugh.

"How the hell- oh God! You actually remembered!"

She pushed back a stray strand of hair, a shit-eating smile still plastered on her face and that's when she spotted the small chit of paper on the counter.

_No one was home. Got you something special. Enjoy! _

_P.S Eddie says hi. _

_-D_

Artemis' smile stretched, if it was even possible, and she shook her head fondly. Of course Derek didn't make anything since he'd probably burn down the house. He got it from her favourite place in town, Beacon Breakfast and Beds, where she was very friendly with the gay bartender, Eddie.

Artemis tucked the note into her pocket, as she plated the hash browns and sat at the table, almost immediately stuffing her face with the heavenly food.

Her plate was squeaky clean.

She hadn't even washed it yet and it was wiped clean of any food.

Artemis burped unlady like, rubbing her stomach mournfully as she downed the last of her hot chocolate.

Artemis glanced at her old vintage watch, the only thing she had that was her father's. He wasn't dead, not that she knew, but it's more like she never met him. One night stands end up being hard to hunt down. Mom ended up making a mistake that led to another mistake (AKA her) but her mother didn't hate her, actually quite the opposite. But Artemis had always wondered why her mother never looked for her father.

The watch was something daddy dearest forgot in the... _hurry_. So, her mother had given it to her. And even though Artemis didn't feel like she liked her father very much, she kept it, something she still doesn't quite understand.

The needles indicated that she had only 25 minutes to get to the station and Artemis needed to get out soon, or she'll wreck her non-existent impression.

* * *

Artemis scowled down on her windshield, hands on her hips as she glared at the massive poop stain from a bird flying by.

She muttered profanities under her breath as she shouldered her bag harshly, stalking off towards the Sheriff's station angrily.

_What an outrageously rude bird._

Artemis began to wonder why birds weren't decent enough to relief themselves in places where it wouldn't be minded.

_American birds._

Artemis rolled her eyes at her train of thought before she pushed the door open, stepping into the warm interior of the bustling station. People ran from here to there, some were being dragged to interrogation whilst others were reporting cases and complaints.

All in all, it was a typical day in Beacon Hills.

"Hi, welcome to Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. How may I help you?"

Artemis turned to the monotonous receptionist sitting behind the front desk eyeing her nails in disdain.

She just arched a brow in response before she straightened out her sweater and dress.

"Hello, I'm Artemis Lowe. I got a call this morning. I'm supposed to be meeting a Deputy Tara Newman."

The bored lady looked up, mildly interested as she let her eyes rake over Artemis' attire. After a judgemental pout she picked up the receiver and lazily called the Deputy.

She looked up with a forced smiled and waved towards the office a bit further down the waiting area.

"She's waiting there."

Having said that, she turned back to her smart phone, scrolling through it uninterested.

Artemis just furrowed her brow at the receptionist's unprofessional behaviour before she began to make her way to the room that she had just been instructed to.

"Miss Lowe?"

Artemis looked up at her title and came face to face with a woman, not more than 35 in age, her features stern yet motherly.

"Yes?"

"I'm the Deputy that called you in." She smiled, shifting her weight from one foot to another before continuing, "I talked to the Sheriff over your offer to provide consultant help and we came to the decision that we really do need some professional help around here. Come on in and we'll discuss it further."

Artemis gave an appreciative smile before following the deputy into the office.

Artemis' schedule was officially being filled up.

* * *

Here they were again, begging Artemis for help. Stiles realized they were doing that a lot now a days.

"Where's Scott?"

Stiles twitched a little, his long, nimble fingers dancing like they always did when he was nervous.

"He's trying to convince Derek not to kill Lydia."

Artemis turned at the mention, giving Stiles a confused yet questioning look.

Stiles gave a little smile. "Apparently, Mr. Big Bad Alpha Pussy thinks Lydia Martin is the freaking Kanima."

"Why?"

"He claims that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom and his croonies _assaulted_ her and _forcefully_ fed her Kanima venom!"

Artemis just gave Stiles a dumb face.

"Artemis! Keep up with me!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She put a hand smack centre of his face and pushed it away before proceeding to climb onto the kitchen counter.

Stiles stumbled before straightening himself quickly.

"Hey! I need your help!"

"With what, Stable Boy? Saving the bitchy princess who doesn't even know you exist, as you fawn over her like an imbecile. Derek was right. A snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, and by the look of things she failed their test. If she isn't the Kanima, why wasn't she paralysed? Come on Sherlock, you give me something solid, you get what you want, otherwise it's a no."

Stiles just gawked at her. "Number 1, I can't believe you just said 'Derek was right' and second, it's not that she's ignoring me or anything, I just haven't come on her radar yet." He stuck his nose in the air, giving Artemis a stupid smile.

"Whatever you say Bucko."

"What the hell is up with the stupid nicknames?"

"Well, they fit your stupidity, so why not?"

"Do you realize how offending that is?"

"Yes, now before you whine some more, tell me why the rest of you want to save her. Not your reasoning, the other person's reasoning."

"Why not mine?"

Artemis just deadpanned, breathing in sharply from her nose. "Because your reason is idiotic."

Stiles' shoulders sagged as he gave Artemis one of his signature pleading looks. "Remember the Halloween mask thing I said a while ago? Well, you can rule out Lydia, because I'm 86% sure it wasn't her."

"What about the rest of the 14%?" Her voice came out a bit shriller than she had attended it to.

Stiles just shrugged before becoming serious again. Well as serious as Stiles Stilinski gets.

"Look, out theory is that Lydia is somehow immune. She didn't turn when she was bitten-"

"Woah, woah wait?" she interrupted, "She was bitten?"

"Yeah, Derek's creepy, now dead uncle Peter may or not have done some damage to her, but she's good as new now." He nodded in assurance, his head bobbing in a funny way.

"Peter?" A flash of hurt passed through her eyes before she nodded too. "Okay, so now we know why Derek even bothered with her. She was bitten but didn't turn, well not into a werewolf but the bite may have triggered some other transformative quality." Her eyes brightened up as she produced possible scenarios.

Stiles just shot her a weird look. "She is not any supernatural creature, okay? Nope nada. Nothing unnaturally supernatural about her. The only explanation is that she is somehow immune."

Artemis in response crossed her arms on her chest defiantly, not buying a word that came out of his mouth.

"It's not possible for humans to have an immune quality to supernatural substances. She is either something supernatural or she has some magic charm or druid magic saving her. Okay I don't know but I see why Derek's after her. She a formidable option as a Kanima."

"Look Arty, there's a kid at school, umm let's call him... uh Jackass. Yup that's fitting, Jackass. So this kid Jackass somehow found out about werewolves and wanted to become one so he could be a piranha on drugs. So he goes to the Alpha, AKA Sourpuss, and asks for the bite. Sourpuss said yes and gave him the bite. Now Jackass never turned either, and he's known to have banged young miss Martin quite a lot. So the immunity in the both of them makes sense." Stiles took a deep breath, being breathless after his monologue.

Artemis gave Stiles on of her infamous calculating looks, those ones where you could literally see Artemis reading some board inside her brain.

"Human immunity?" she murmured softly, shaking her head in disbelief.

Stiles looked defeated as he ran her hand on top of his buzz-cut.

"But, I have a score to settle with a certain sourpuss, who has a big fat assed ego that needs to be deflated, so I'll help. Mostly because he doesn't need mine and you do."

Stiles jumped in ecstasy, before engulfing Arty into a brotherly hug making Artemis laugh.

"Umm, you might wanna get ready. I'll just tell you the plan and yeah... we'll be off to Scott's house."

"Right now?"

All she got was a sheepish smile.

Looks like it's time for another fight.

* * *

**And that was chapter 15! hope you guys enjoyed! Quick reminder; check out the poll and tell me if you liked the cover. :D Plus I gave a mini teaser on her past, I hoped that got you guys on it! :D thanks for reading and sticking with me. Review, Favorite and Follow. pretty pwease!**


End file.
